Ni Romeo - Ni Julieta
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [En progreso] [Resumen] La primera regla era simple y clara entre ellos: Ningún Li se involucraba con un Amamiya y viceversa. Esa simple regla les había permitido a través de décadas a consolidar su estatus económico-político-social. Rivalidad-Humor-Mini drama al estilo Evil-Romance-Infidelidades-De todo un poco y situaciones hilarantes por los malos entendidos que se dan.
1. CP1 Desafiando al Patriarca

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N° 1: Desafiando al patriarca.**

**[Antecedentes]**

Desde inicio de siglos, pasando por desastres naturales, crisis financieras fuertes, guerras, hambruna, pestes, dos imperios actualmente, dominan el mundo de la industria automotriz - electrónica - tecnológica - minas y petróleos.

No había una declaración de guerra ni competencias desleales, eran dos imperios que competirían de frente, su rivalidad tacita en los negocios los llevaba a convertirse en enemigos y aliados cuando el negocio era necesario pero internamente ambas familias: Los Li y Los Amamiya.

A nivel personal sus miembros nunca se mezclaban.

En un acuerdo tácito dos lugares en el mundo dónde ambas familias no invertían:

[1] El mercado japonés por ser el lugar donde se situaba la sede de la Organización Amamiya S.R.L.

[2] El mercado chino por ser el lugar el lugar donde se situaba la sede del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L.

Adicional en ambos países: Japón y China, las dos familias tenían consolidado su patrimonio tanto a nivel empresarial como personal.

Fuera de estos territorios la competencia era feroz, oficinas, matrices, hoteles, minas, empresas de clúster ambos imperios se manejan por separado y de forma paralela pero en un mundo globalizado era difícil hacer solo negocio con una empresa por lo que existían las alianzas comerciales.

A nivel personal era otra historia, ninguno de sus miembros quería terminar sin los respaldos de los patriarcas o matriarcas de las respectivas familias de ahí, que nunca desde que empezaron a competir se mezclaran.

Podía verse en las reuniones a nivel laboral incluso a nivel social y siempre había una pequeña tensión, porque independientemente del número de guardaespaldas o personal de seguridad de ambas familiar, las miradas retadoras lo decía todo y quienes eran ajenos ambas familias y se involucraban con ellos inmediatamente pasaba a ser rivales tácitos de la otra familia.

Su filosofía 100% materialista y mantener la distancia de ambos imperios durante 150 años, había hecho que ambos imperios sobrevivan a las peores condiciones de mercado para hacer negocios.

Fortunas invaluables e incalculables.

Patrimonios sólidos.

La primera regla era simple y clara entre ellos y era la que les había mantenido, a través de décadas a consolidar su estatus económico-político-social:

**Ningún Li se involucraba con un Amamiya y viceversa.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Como dentro de cada imperio había sus propias disputas por el liderazgo internamente y la Organización Amamiya no era la excepción a esta regla.

En la Organización Amamiya, el patriarcado prevalecía y estaba a cargo de Masaki Amamiya y donde los hombres estaban en la jerarquía más alta de la organización.

Ese día a pesar de la aparente calma, el personal de la matriz principal del Grupo Amamiya tenía un mal rato porque la tensión era palpable, luego de una ausencia de dos meses de parte de los hermanos Kinomoto-Amamiya, nietos del patriarca se presentaban para ser evaluado por su gestión empresarial en el exterior, ambos junto con sus primos: Abel, Ariel, Lince y Methis se disputaban la presidencia de la organización.

Por lo que ver llegar a los hermanos Kinomoto-Amamiya era un completo espectáculo, la belleza de ambos hermanos pasaban a un segundo plano al notar su aura mortal, era lo usual cuando se veía, entre ellos había una extraña e inusual relación de hermanos, amor-odio al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, ambos hermanos paquearon el mismo modelo de carro de lujo [Peugeot-2012]. Color negro y plateado respectivamente entonces al cerrar las puertas principales, independientemente de los guardaespaldas y el personal de seguridad ambos se miraron como dos completos extraños a punto de asesinar al otro cuando la hermosa mujer le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano y dijo:

-¡Kinomoto Touya!-

-¡Kinomoto Sakura!-

Touya era un hombre de un porte imponente, cabellos negros azulado pero su ojos eran el sello característico de los Amamiya, uno era de color azul y el otro era verde, tranquilamente llegaba a los 2 metros de altura mientras que su hermana sobre pasaba el 1.80 metro de estatura, cabellos largos castaños y sus ojos inusuales uno azul y otro de color verde.

Había una diferencia de 4 años entre ellos, siendo Sakura la menor de la Familia no solo a nivel de Los Kinomoto-Amamiya sino de los Amamiya, era la única nieta.

Ella se atrevió a decir para molestar a su hermano:

-¿Listo para trabajar para mí?-

Touya le dio una sonrisa soberbia cuando le contesto con una pregunta:

-¿Lista para brindar por tu nuevo presidente?-

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra más cuando avanzaron en completo silencio a la sala de reuniones dónde sus primos, padres y tío le estaban esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tercera generación de la Familia Amamiya, fueron entrenados para tener el liderazgos de las empresas, su preparación académica iba desde Finanzas y Administración de empresas hasta varios idiomas sin contar que todos conocían las aéreas de sus diferentes empresas.

Abel y Ariel eran hijos de su tío Dante Amamiya casado con Alina Kinomoto.

Lince y Methis eran hijos de su tío Nicholas Amamiya con Lina Kinomoto.

Touya y Sakura eran hijos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto casado con Fujitaka Kinomoto, un magnate petrolero y hermano mayor de Alina y Lina.

De ahí la razón que la Organización Amamiya era un grupo cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Masaki evaluó la gestión de cada uno de sus nietos y dijo en voz alta:

-Por el periodo 2012 al 2022 el nuevo presidente de la Organización Amamiya es mi nieto Kinomoto Touya-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto de forma abrupta la única nieta del señor Amamiya.

-Si tienes alguna consulta la puedes hablar conmigo en privado. . . ¡ CÁLMATE!-

-¡Eso es injusto! . . . Todos hemos trabajado en conjunto tres años incluso hasta deje a un lado mi vida social para que el último año consolidar alianzas importantes para la Organización. . . ¿Por qué escoges a Touya?-

Abel, Ariel, Lince y Methis la miraban con una expresión divertida, era obvia la preferencia del abuelo hacia su primer nieto y como ninguno de ellos quería tal responsabilidad por todo lo que se les venía encima, sabía que la única que iba a protestar era Sakura.

No era ningún secreto que ella era la bebe del abuelo, su consentida por ser la única niña de la familia pero Masaki sabía separar la parte personal de la laboral y dijo en un tono firme:

-Internamente hemos votado, estamos de acuerdo con que Touya sea el presidente de la Organización Amamiya-

-¡No me vengas con eso!-

-¡SAKURA!- Llamo su atención su madre y ella dijo con enojo:

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón detrás de esto?-

-¡No entiendo!- Dijo Masaki

-¿Por qué no me elegiste como la presidente de la O.A.? . . . He sido yo ya que ha concretado alianzas estratégicas con los Tsukishiros, los Reed, los Daidoji incluso use hice un acuerdo de trueque con los Li, no puedes ignorar eso-

-¡Touya ha sido entrenado para asumir este carga de tal envergadura!-

Sakura miro a su abuelo con enojo y dijo:

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA EL CARGO!-

-¡NO GRITES NIÑA INSOLENTE!- Dijo Masaki parándose de forma abrupta y su nieta la replico y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no soy la presidente? . . . ¡DIME!-

-¡PORQUE ERES MUJER!-

De todas las respuestas que le podía dar su abuelo, esa no se la espero y dijo con enojo:

-¡ESO ES DISCRIMINACIÓN!-

-¡LA DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA!-

-¡ME NIEGO ACEPTAR ALGO ASÍ! . . . ¡RENUNCIO!-

-No puedes renunciar, si lo haces te dejo sin dinero-

Sakura del coraje que tenía empezó a reír de forma histérica alertando al resto de sus primos incluso su hermano se puso tenso cuando ella dijo:

-¡NO NECESITO DE TU DINERO!-

-¡VUELVE ACÁ!- Grito su abuelo completamente indignado por su actitud y su madre dijo en voz alta:

-¡SAKURA REGRESA!-

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos para lanzar la esclava con el sello de la Familia y dijo en voz alta:

-¡BIEN SI QUIERES QUE ESTA EMPRESA SEA LIDERADA POR HOMBRES ENTONCES QUE ASI SEA! . . . ¡RENUNCIO A LA ORGANIZACIÓN AMAMIYA! . . . ¡RENUNCIO HACER TU NIETA!-

-¡MUCHACHA INSOLETE REGRESA!-

Sakura nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indignada, traicionada e incluso decepcionada de su propia familia, solo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te voy demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer esta muchacha insolente!-

Ignoro por completo las miradas de sorpresa del personal de seguridad del lugar y tomo su carro y salió del estacionamiento haciendo chillar las llantas.

Prendió la radio al azar y escucho que salió **In the End** de **Linkin Park** y le subió a todo volumen mientras acelero y solo dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¡ERES UN MACHISTA ABUELO! . . .¡TE ODIO POR ESO! . . .

Era oficial ella realmente estaba enojada con su abuelo.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Del CP1 Re-editado. Espero poder terminar la re-edición de los siguientes 4CP's de esta historia para poder actualizar los nuevos CP's a mas tarde mañana. **

**[Adicional] ****Tomen nota por favor que voy a re-editar antes de publicar nuevos CP's las siguientes historias: **

**[1] Pasión Contenida. **

**[2] Militares y Civiles. **

**[3] ¿Cómo paso esto? – Qué mañana empiezo con nuevo CP. **

**¡Exacto! Voy actualizar fuera de Horario y el martes regreso con Lazos de Familia y MEDUEME. **

**Les invito a leer los CP's que actualice hoy. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	2. CP2 ¡Enojada!

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°2: ¡Enojada!**

**[Minutos después] **

A una velocidad arriba de 200 Km/hora.

Con la sangre a punto de ebullición.

Escuchando a todo volumen: ¡**So What**! De **Pink** y cantando de forma desafinada pero a todo pulmón de las iras que tenía, Sakura hizo un tiempo de 45 minutos de un trayecto que le tomaba usualmente dos horas desde las oficinas de la Organización Amamiya hasta la Mansión Amamiya.

Era la primera vez, que ni se tomo la molestia de estacionarse bien, dejo botado el carro a mitad del gran jardín de la mansión.

El personal de servicio y se seguridad se quedo impresionado, al ver a la joven heredera en tal estado, su aura era negra su mirada mortal, nunca antes la habían visto tan enojada por lo que se apartaron de ella.

Sakura con el enojo que tenía fue directo al bar de su abuelo y miro las diferentes botellas de la exclusiva colección de Whiskys de su abuelo y escogió una botella del año de 1822 y poco le importo tomar un vaso, la abrió y se tomo de un solo sorbo a pico de botella al menos un cuarto del contenido de la misma, camino a paso firme a su habitación, que era como un mini-departamento en dónde ella tenía todas las comodidad y lujos que una persona de su estatus social tiene.

Encendió su Ipad y puso algo de la música a todo volumen cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA ESTUDIE TANTOS AÑOS DE FINANZAS PARA NADA!-

Ella miro su pantalla plana que cubría la mitad de una de las paredes dónde señalaba en un mapamundi grande los puntos dónde la organización tenía oficinas y dijo en voz alta, mientras se tomaba otro cuarto de alcohol:

-¡ME VOY A CHINA! . . . ¡ESE ES EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE MI ABUELO NO TIENE ACCESO Y NO ME BUSCARIA!-

Se sentó en su cama porque el alcohol empezaba hacer efecto y dijo en voz alta:

-Necesito llevar dinero y las joyas me pueden servir-

Se puso de pie y noto su refleje en uno de sus espejos y dijo con malestar:

-¡DIABLOS! . . . El color de mis ojos me delata. . . Usare un lente de contacto en color azul y me cortare el cabello, un tono negro o rojizo. . . Si eso haré, me iré a China y el abuelo se va arrepentir de haber puesto a Touya en mi puesto-

Sakura le dio otro sorbo a la botella de Whisky robado cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Si mi hermanito quiere la presidencia que trabaje por ella-

Con una agilidad impresionante saco de su caja fuerte un pen drive que conecto a su laptop he ingreso al sistema electrónico de la Organización Amamiya y digito:

**-Activar Virus Medusa-**

De pronto una cabeza de una mujer con serpientes se puse en su pantalla y ella sonrío con malicia cuando dijo:

-¡UPS! . . . Se borro la información financiera de los últimos 10 años, quiero ver cómo arreglas eso Touya . . . [Risas Burlonas] . . . Mejor me voy, si viene antes el abuelo y se dan cuenta de lo que hice, me arrastran . . .

Después de lo que hizo, se dio prisa en tomar un baño caliente y arreglar una pequeña maleta para salir de viaje, iba pasar un tiempo en China.

Era la primera vez que Sakura desacataba una orden del patriarca, por lo que por ahora para mantenerse bajo perfil, haría un completo cambio de look y viajaría por barco, aunque a ella no le gustaban los barcos, era el medio más discreto en el que podía viajar sin ser detectada por su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Organización Amamiya]**

A pesar del incidente los primos de Touya lo felicitaron y se pusieron a su completa disposición para colaborarle en lo que necesiten.

Sin embargo cuando Touya fue llamado por su abuelo, su primo Ariel no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿No deberíamos llamar a nuestra prima?-

Ariel y Sakura eran cercanos porque ambos eran los menores de la Familia Amamiya, la diferencia de sus edades eran tan solo de tres meses siento Ariel el mayor.

Finalmente Methis dijo:

-¡Debe estar enojada!-

-Lo más probable es que haya ido a la hacienda- Dijo Abel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de champagne.

-Lo más probable es que se quede todo el fin de semana- Dijo Lince con calma.

Ariel frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-Me da la impresión que esta vez va en serio, nunca antes la había visto es mirada de decepción y enojo en mi prima-

Abel iba decir algo cuando Touya dijo en voz alta:

-¡PRIMOS! . . . Un brindis por mí, su nuevo presidente-

Los primos correspondieron el brindes pero Ariel pregunto en un tono serio:

-¿No piensas ir por tu hermana?-

-¡NAH! . . . ¡Es otro de sus berrinches! . . . Seguro están en la hacienda torturando a Tornado [El caballo de Sakura que era una completa fiera] y se le va pasar. . .

-Al menos muestra algo de preocupación por ella, después de todo es tu hermana y no te conviene tenerla de enemiga, te guste o no Sakura maneja uno de los departamento fuerte de la Organización-Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-¡Por favor Ariel! . . . No te preocupes por sus berrinches. . . Veras que el lunes la tenemos como siempre a nuestra disposición-

Del otro lado de la sala, la madre de Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡Espero que mi niña este bien!-

-Seguro que tu hija está en sus días y por eso se comporta de una manera tan infantil- Señalo con malestar Fujitaka mientras se tomaban un sorbo de whisky de su vaso y su esposa refuto inmediatamente:

-¿Por qué cuando Sakura se enoja es mi hija?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con reproche, Fujitaka iba decir algo pero sus cuñados: Dante y Nicholas se acercaron con sus respectivas esposas por lo que la conversación paso a un segundo plano.

Mientras tanto a pesar del semblante serio de Masaki , llamo a su nieto Touya para empezar hablar sobre los nuevos proyectos.

Entonces Ariel aprovecho para salir del lugar y marcar a su prima pero le salió el buzón de voz y dijo con extrañeza:

-¿Qué raro qué no me conteste? . . . Por más enojada que este, ella siempre me contesta. . . ¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Del CP2 Re-editado. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	3. CP3 La matriarca Li

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°3: La matriarca Li.**

**[En Hong Kong]**

En la matriz del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L. ubicado en todo el centro financiero de la cuidad china, la matriarca de la Familia miraba con interés las noticias internacionales de la BBC en uno de los TV de plasmas instalados en una de las salas de reuniones del piso de la Presidencia-Gerencia del Grupo, finalmente dijo con seriedad, a su único hijo y a su nueva:

-¡No me sorprende que Masaki haya elegido a Touya Kinomoto como su sucesor!-

Hien miro la noticia con el semblante neutral y dijo:

-Pensé que su nieta sería la presidenta de la Organización Amamiya-

[Suspiro de Fastidio] . . . Igual yo querido, esto cambia toda las reglas del juego-

-No necesariamente- Dijo Mei con el semblante serio y su hijo pregunto:

-¡No entiendo!-

-Si bien el patriarcado domina dentro de la Organización Amamiya sin duda alguna la nieta de Masaki es una pieza clave de la Organización, ella maneja el departamento Financiero, dudo que permita que las alianzas que tenemos con su Familia se rompan-

-¿Pero y si Touya no está de acuerdo con las nuevas alianzas en curso?- Pregunto Ieran con duda.

-Hablare directo con su hermana, después de todo entre mujeres nos entendemos y me gustaría conocer a la joya de la Familia Amamiya-

-¿Por qué el interés de conocer a Esmeraldas?- Pregunto su hijo con duda.

-Esa mujer fue capaz de negociar con los rusos, tal vez podamos darnos llegar a un acuerdo para negociar con los árabes-

-Ieran avisa a mis nietas que nos vamos a reunir en dos semanas, saber que Touya es el presidente de la Organización Amamiya va repercutir en todas nuestras alianzas con los proveedores japonés, necesitamos tomar ciertas medidas-

-¡Entendido!-

-¿Hien, cómo va Xiaoláng con el tema de Budapest?-

-Tenemos las concesiones de las minas pero va hacer un trueque con las tierras de Milano, está en proceso de negociación con la nieta del señor Amamiya-

-¿Ya se conocen?- Pregunto Mei con interés y su hijo dijo:

-No personalmente pero si por email y han concretado reunirse después de dos semanas una vez confirmado quién iba hacer el presidente de la Organización Amamiya pero con todo este asunto que el presidente es Touya y no su hermana, no sé cómo cambien la negociación-

-¡Dile a Xiaoláng que tenga mucho tino al negociar con la joven!-

-¡No se preocupe madre! . . . Su trato ha sido distante, puntual y breve se limitan hablar de los contratos, creo que todo va salir tal como lo hemos planeados, este es el tercer contrato que negocian bajo la modalidad de trueque y ha funcionado-

-Pasando a otro tema y hasta mi nuera regrese, cómo va el noviazgo de tu hijo con la señorita Yanazawi-

-¡Terminaron la semana pasada!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué no he sido informada al respecto?-

-Porque se presento lo de Budapest y de forma paralela Xiaoláng fue informado de algunas anomalías que se están dando en una de nuestras sucursales-

-¿Anomalías?-

-Pedidos retrasados y cifras que no cuadran en la sucursal de Shanghái-

-¿Pero esta sucursal no está a cargo de Dung-Su?-

-¿Acaso no sabe que el esposo de Sheifa tuvo un accidente y está en coma?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Qué le paso a mi nieta?-

-¡Fue un atentado!-

-¿Cómo están mis bisnietos?-

-Las niñas estaban con su abuela materna y el bebe salió ileso pero las investigaciones están estancadas, dado a su ausencia empezaron los problemas y un cliente llamo a mi hijo y por sus comentarios nos dimos cuenta que algo está pasando en esa sucursal-

Mei frunció el ceño cuando noto el ingreso de su nueva y le pregunto:

-¿Ieran porqué no me has informado lo sucedido con el esposo de Sheifa?-

Ieran se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos y dijo:

-Abuela, el tema es delicado no sé qué ha pasado porque Sheifa ha estado en el hospital de la semana pasada, mi hijo Xiaoláng se va pasar directo de Budapest a Shanghái para averiguar que ha sucedido-

-¿Y mi bisnieto Yuna?-

-Los padres de Dung-Su los tienen-

-Envíales una invitación abierta para que se instalen en la Mansión Li-

[Traducido.- Mei estaba dando la orden para que los padres de Dung-Su y sus nietos se instalen en la Mansión Li para su protección].

Mei miro a su hijo y le dijo:

-Cuando Xiaoláng regrese de Europa díganle por favor que necesito saber porqué rompió con la señorita Yanazawi-

-Madre, entre otras cosas la señorita Yanazawi quería atar a mi hijo haciéndole creer que iba tener un hijo de él y Xiaoláng se dio cuenta que todo era una mentira y termino con ella-

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi nieto? . . . 28 Años y continúa soltero, no es posible que mi futuro sucesor continúe de esta forma-

-Lo siento madre pero un matrimonio impuesto por segunda vez no funcionaría con él, usted lo sabe-

-¡Lo sé! . . . No quiero obligar a mi nieto a casarse, su matrimonio con Sasaki fue un completo fracaso, mi nieto necesita a una mujer que esté en su aérea, acepte las imposiciones como la futura señora Li y lo más importante este interesado en él como hombre no que solo desee su fortuna-

-Lo veo difícil no imposible madre-

-No me vengas con esas frases Hien, tú y yo sabemos que Xiaoláng se ha vuelto un hombre huraño, no sé como así de igual tiene mujeres que se interesan en él-

-Son mujeres que buscan. . .

-Lo buscan por interés, lo tengo claro y él no toma en serio ninguna relación, es más ni siquiera lo intenta. . . [Pensando] . . . ¿Xiaoláng es Gay?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Por supuesto que NO! . . . Mi hijo es heterosexual-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Es que no es normal que un hombre como él nunca se haya enamorado de verdad . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . En un mes es mi cumpleaños, voy aprovechar para presentarle algunas hijas de nuestros socios-

-Como usted disponga madre-

-¡Me niego a morirme sin ver a mi nieto casado y con hijos!-

-Madre por favor no diga eso . . . Aun le falta muchos años por vivir-

Mei sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-No tengo la vida comprada pero quiero morir en paz y lo haré cuando mi nieto encuentre a una mujer que lo ame o que él ame, veo que esa es la parte más difícil-

-¡Permiso! . . . Abuela, mis hijas Feime, Faren confirman su regreso a China en 4 días, viene con sus respectivas familias-

-¡Excelente! . . . ¿Qué paso con Futtie?-

-Se rompió la pierna al escalar los Alpes Suizos pero va estar aquí la próxima semana-

-¡Esta loca! . . . Futtie no cambia. . . Pensé que el matrimonio le iba a calmar un poco pero veo que no ha funcionado-

-¡Bueno madre está de luna de miel!- Dijo Hien en un tono conciliador y su madre lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se rompe una pierna en su luna de miel? . . . ella y Haru deberían estar haciendo a mis nietos no jugando con la nieve- Dijo Mei con reproches, fue inevitable para Hien y su esposa no reír por su comentario, ya que de sus cinco hijos, Futtie era la más alocada y romperse una pierna parecía lo usual en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En alguna parte del Océano Pacifico]**

Una joven de falsos cabellos negros y lentes estaba pasando un mal rato.

[Sonido del vomito] . . . Era la tercera vez que vomitaba por la borda, cuando uno de los marinos se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Señorita está bien?-

Sakura fulmino al hombre y pregunto con desdén:

-¿Por qué las personas hacen siempre preguntas estúpidas?-

El marino se quedo sin habla y ella dijo con malestar:

-¡Estoy vomitando! . . . ¡OBVIO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN!-

-¡Lo siento! . . . No fue . . .

Sakura cambio su expresión y a pesar de su extrema palidez dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Por favor disculpe. . . Me poco de mal humor cuando me enfermo y estoy. . . [Sonido del vomito] .

Fue inevitable para ella no vomitar por cuarta vez, el movimiento del barco sobre el agua la tenía con el estomago revuelto.

El marino se alerto cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Voy por un analgésico, no sé si le funcione hasta que venga pero si se pone un cubo de hielo en la boca, las nauseas van a pasar-

-¡Gracias! . . . Sakura observo al marino salir del lugar y solo pudo decir con reproche:

-¡Maldita Sea odio los barcos! . . . Creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Del CP3 Re-editado. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	4. CP4 En territorio enemigo

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°4: En territorio enemigo**

A pesar de la brisa marina, del hermoso día despejado, poco propio de la época, ya que empezaba el invierno y ante un solo que no calentaba nada y más bien parecía estar de adorno.

Sakura salió de su camarote que llego a compartir con una simpática pareja de ancianos, el estar con ellos le permitió distraerse y olvidar en el transporte en el que estaba, aspiro con suavidad la brisa marina y a lo lejos noto un puerto y se animo a preguntar a uno de los marinos:

-¡Buenos días señor!-

-¡Buenos días señorita!-

-¿Qué puerto es ese?-

-¡Shanghái!-

-¡Gracias! . . . ¿Nos detendremos ahí?-

-¡Sí! . . . En 45 minutos antes de zarpar a nuestro destino final la cuidad de Hong Kong-

-¡Gracias!-

Sakura dejo que el marino, saliera del lugar, entonces se dirigió a paso firme al comedor y pidió algo ligero para comer, realmente no quería volver a vomitar pero se centro en prender su laptop y busco en Google información sobre la cuidad.

Quedo fascina al ver varios links donde dejaba saber que era una ciudad portuaria con un buen movimiento de carga y había muchas empresas de varias aéreas, que ella conocía.

Vio la oportunidad de aplicar a un aérea diferente de la que usualmente ella trabajaba, después de todo le gustaba mucho los negocios y por supuesto todo lo relacionado con el transporte internacional, por lo que sin prisa ingreso a un web site que no era otro que una Bolsa de Trabajo y se registro en ella.

Empezaría enviar su hoja de vida a estas empresas al departamento de Recursos Humanos indicando que estaba interesada en trabajar en el departamento de ventas, además las comisiones a nivel de maquinaria pesadas por las ventas eran un buen número-

No lo pensó mucho y se bajo en el siguiente puerto e hizo lo que toda mujer inteligente y moderna sabe hacer tomo un taxi y le dijo:

-¿Cuál es el centro comercial más grande de Shanghái?- Aunque ella ya había ratificado esa información con el internet el señor del taxi le dijo:

-Tenemos varios grandes, el Holiday Inn, el Kerry Everbright City, In Point, Plaza 66, El Citic Square, entre otros . . . ¿Cuál desea ir?-

-¡Al más cercano! . . . ¡Por favor!-

-Entonces vamos al Fox Town-

-Señor un favor, puede tomar la ruta más larga-

-¿Turista?-

-¡No! . . . Pero siempre que vengo a esta ciudad, voy directo a la oficina y no tengo la oportunidad de apreciar su hermana infraestructura-

Mintió fácilmente Sakura con seguridad, ella era una mujer de mundo que sabía cómo desenvolverse sola por lo que dar información de ella no lo iba hacer y menos ponerse en evidencia que era la primera vez que estaba en tal lugar-

El taxista empezó hablar sobre lo que ella se estaba perdiendo al limitarse solo ir a la cuidad por negocios, al notar su semblante y sus datos públicos se animo a decir:

-¿Hace Taxi Amigo?-

El chofer se quedo sin palabras unos segundos y pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando le explico el concepto al anciano y le dijo finalmente:

-Voy a pasar algunos días en su ciudad y no me gustaría tomar taxis al azar, si usted se pone a mi disposición le puedo contratar por día, usted me dice cuánto me cobraría por hora, soy muy generosa con las personas que me dan un buen servicio-

-¡Eh! . . . Nunca he hecho tal cosa-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, podemos hacer la prueba . . . ¿Qué dice?-

-¿La debo esperar en el centro comercial?-

-Será cómo mínimo de tres a cuatros horas-

-Suena bien pero yo trabajo para una cooperativa tendría que reportarlo y . . .

-Le pago en dólares la hora. . . ¿Qué dice?-

-¿En dólares?-

-Sin usar el taxímetro, le parece bien USD10 la hora-

-¿Está hablando en serio?-

-Yo siempre hablo en serio- Dijo Sakura en un tono serio y el taxista sonrío con incomodidad cuando ella dijo:

-¡Ya llegamos!-

Sakura se bajo del taxi con sus cosas y dijo con cuidado:

-Sé que el trayecto del puerto acá me saldría unos tres a cuatros dólares para que vea que soy de confianza le daré USd10.00-

Ante el asombro del taxista ella dijo:

-¡Me voy a demorar! . . . Puede comprar el almuerzo con este billete. . . ¡Yo invito! . . . ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Gracias! . . . Mi nombre es: Nake Sotaka . . .

-Encantada de conocerle señor Sotaka mi nombre es **Azura Reed**- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abierta y acoto rápidamente:

-Y si me espera hay más deseo antes de instalarme ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para familiarizarme con ella-

-¡Claro yo le espero! . . . De paso le doy una tarjeta con mis datos-

-¡Gracias!-

-Adicional le voy a escribir el número convencional de mi casa por si desea carreras en la madrugada-

-No creo que sea necesario pero sin duda usare sus servicios el fin de semana-

Después de esa conversación, Sakura ingreso con calma al centro comercial mientras ordenaba sus ideas y trazaba un plan puntual para poder maximizar el uso del dinero que llevaba consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al norte de Shanghái]**

En un reconocido motel de la cuidad, dos amantes clandestinos de entregaban por completo de manera desinhibida a los placeres de la carne.

[Jadeos] [Gemidos entre cortados] [Respiración Fuerte] Eran los sonidos que predominaba en el jacuzzi de una de las habitaciones, la mujer decía con voz jadeando:

-¡AH!. . . ¡Sigue – Vamos! . . . ¡OH . . SI! . . . . [Sonido del timbre del móvil]

La mujer miro con algo de malestar a su amante cuando este se detuvo, en medio de una sesión intensa de sexo y salió de ella y le dijo con pesar:

La mujer exhalo con frustración y dijo:

-¿Por qué? . . . Al menos acaba. . .

El hombre iba decir algo cuando nuevamente su teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia y Tomoyo esta vez no se contuvo y salió del jacuzzi con furia y abrió la llave para que caiga agua fría sobre ella, al finalizar la llamada Eriol le dijo con seriedad:

-Debo irme Tomoyo, Kaho está en el hospital por principio de aborto, lo siento nena-

-¡Espero que no sea nada grave!-

El hombre ingreso al baño y se aseo de forma rápida y se despidió de su amante con un corto beso en la frente y salió el lugar.

Pasado el momento de placer y la frustración sexual que experimento Tomoyo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad la embargo.

Quería que el agua fría limpiara su cuerpo de las caricias permanentes de su amante, que borrara toda marca y deseo que ella sentía por él.

Tomoyo puso las manos sobre la cerámica fría mientras el chorro de agua fría caía sobre ella y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¡ESTO ESTA MAL! . . . ¿Qué estoy haciendo? . . . No debo continuar con esto. . . El nunca va dejar a Kaho . . .

Ella empezó a llorar de manera desolada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

A pesar del cansancio experimentado, Sakura estaba cómodamente instalada en una habitación matrimonial, quizás no era una habitación de lujo, como las que ella usaba cuando viajaba pero era cómoda entonces se animo a usar su nuevo móvil y llamo a un número que le era familiar.

Espero pacientemente que la persona que llamaba le contestar y al sentir la línea abierta ella dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-¿Sakura? . . . ¿Dónde diablos estás? . . . ¿Este número no es tuyo?-

-Estoy en territorio enemigo- Dijo Sakura con diversión sin tener la menor intención de decirle su ubicación exacta entonces Ariel pregunto con asombro:

-¿Estas en China? . . . El abuelo te va arrastrar. . .

-¡NAH! . . . Ha de estar muy ocupado ayudando a Touya a recuperar cierta información que perdió. . .

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Yo me entiendo! . . . Oye más te vale que cuides a mi caballo, si le pasa algo a Tornado te arrastro-

-¡Ese animal es indomable como la dueña! . . . ¿Cuándo regresas?-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Voy extrañar a mi caballo! . . . Ya sé tómale una foto y me la pasas por email-

-¡Impresionante! . . . Ni siquiera me contestas la pregunta que te hice . . . ¿Cuándo regresas? . . . Olvídate de ese pulgoso caballo-

-¡Mi caballo no tienes pulgas! . . . Es un pura sangre de cepa y sabes que lo tengo desde que era un potro y más te vales que lo cuides, de lo contrario lo que hizo Marlon Brando en la película El Padrino me va quedar corto comparado con los que le haré si le pasa algo a mi bebe-

-¡Ese fue Al Pacino! . . . ¡Eres el colmo! . . Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta y me vienes con amenazas. . . ¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-¡Me tomare un par de años!-

-¿Qué? . . . El abuelo no va aceptar eso, eres la gerente del departamento financiero de la organización no puedes hacer eso-

-¡SI PUEDO! . . . ¡ADIOS!-

-¡No me cortes! . . . [Sonido de cortar la llamada]

**[Ariel POV]**

¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¿Qué habrá hecho Sakura? . . . El abuelo se va enojar. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura Kinomoto despertó al sonido insistente de su móvil y dijo con malestar mientras bosteza:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Quién llama antes de las 7:00Am? . . . [Bostezo] . . . ¡Buenos días!- Contesto ella tratando de disimular su malestar al notar un número que no le era familia.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Por favor con la señorita Reed Azura!-

Sakura miro el móvil con asombro y termino en despertase cuando contesto:

-¡Soy yo! . . . ¿En qué le puedo colaborar?-

-Le saluda el Doctor **Yamasaki Takashi**, soy Gerente de departamento de Recursos Humanos, de la empresa **Kotatsu'Inc,** recibimos una notificación a través de la bolsa de valores que le interesa trabajar en el departamento de Ventas-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando tomo un lápiz y papel y dijo:

-Me inscribí ayer en el web site de la bolsa de trabajo, su empresa pertenece algún Grupo u Organización-

-Kotatsu'Inc es una empresa del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L-

Sakura se le cayó el lápiz que tenía en la boca y dijo:

-¿Grupo Li?-

Esa parte no le gusto, porque ella no recuerda haber aplicado alguna empresa del Grupo Li, de hecho las que veía estar relacionada las descartaba en un dos por tres.

El Gerente continúo explicándole:

-Somos una división del Grupo Li pero nuestras oficinas están en Shanghái-

-¡Ah! . . . En ese caso me interesa la oferta-

-¿Dónde está usted ahora?-

-En Shanghái-

-¡Excelente! . . . ¿Tiene tiempo para venir a una entrevista, hoy a las 3:00Pm?-

-¿Hoy? . . . ¡Claro! . . . Me da la dirección por favor . . .

-Tome nota. . .

Luego de cerrar la llamada Sakura miro su móvil y sonrió abiertamente y dijo en un tono lleno de júbilo:

-¡Sabía que hoy sería un buen día y si consigo trabajo se convertirá en un excelente día!-

Sakura miro su reflejo en el espejo y dijo en voz alta:

-Hoy usare un lente de contacto de paso los lentes con las lunas ahumadas eso me permitirá no llamar la atención, voy a llamar al señor del taxi así le preguntare a qué distancia queda esta dirección. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Quién lo diría? . . . Tal vez trabaje para el Grupo Li . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Si me abuelo se enterara me arrastraría . . . ¡NAH! . . . Mientras me mantenga bajo perfil no va pasar nada. . .

-Muy bien Sakura . . . ¡NO¡ . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡AZURA REED! . . . Ese es mi nuevo nombre mientras este en está cuidad. . . . Soy Azura . . Soy Reed, con el apellido no me haré problemas.

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡OMG! . . . Pagaría por ver la cara a Touya cuando vea que no hay ninguna cifra en el departamento financiero. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Me va echar mil y un maldiciones. . . . Primero consigamos ese trabajo y luego llamo Ariel para qué me comente lo qué ha pasado, me pregunto si el abuelo ya se habrá dado cuenta que me robe una de sus botellas de Whisky.

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Me encanta hacer maldades! . . . Vamos a buscar algo apropiado para mi entrevista laboral.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Del CP4 Re-editado. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	5. CP5 ¡Me perdí!

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°5: ¡Me perdí!**

**[En alguna parte del espacio aéreo entre Europa y Asia] **

Un imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar veía sin interés alguno las últimas noticias de farándula antes de empezar con el noticiero de noticias económicas cuando escucho que dijeron:

_-En exclusiva tenemos la fotos de la fastuosa boda de la joven señora Masako y el magnate petrolero Yue Tsuskishiro, recordemos que Rika Masako estuvo anteriormente casada con el joven heredero de la Dinastía Li de China: Xiaoláng Li-_

El hombre puso en mudo la noticia cuando noto el ingreso al lugar a su fiel amigo, guardaespaldas y mayordomo: Wei Wang y este dijo:

-En menos de 10 años y ya con tres matrimonios encima, la señora Rika ha sabido cómo aprovechar el tiempo-

-¡Esta mujer tiene una fascinación con el número tres! . . . Conmigo duro 3 Meses, con Ruka Masako 3 Años, veamos cuanto tiempo dura con Tsukishiro-

-¿Toma con diversión la noticia de su ex esposa?-

-¡Me da igual! . . . Es una mujer interesada-

-¡Es extraño! . . . En diez años y con tres matrimonios a cuesta no haya tenido hijos-

-¡Rika no puedo concebir!-

Ante el rostro desencajado de Wei, Xiaoláng mostro una extraña sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Aunque no es la razón para que nuestro matrimonio no haya terminado! . . . Sabía de su problema con anticipación, me lo dijo antes de casarnos-

-¡Me sorprende que haya aceptado tal imposición de su abuela!-

-¡Era otra época! . . . Empezaba a manejar el imperio Li, no me convenía tener a mi abuela en contra y con lo del matrimonio impuesto parecía complacida, además éramos menores de edad, hice un acuerdo con Rika, de ahí que al cumplir la mayoría de edad la separación fue inminente-

-Se me paso por alto comentarle que su abuela me pidió que le avise que va celebrar su cumpleaños en un mes y la va hacer el evento en la casa de campo-

-Traducido me va preparar una lista de futuras candidatas para que corteje a no ser que lleve mi propia acompañante-

-Su abuela se preocupa por su bienestar-

-Abuela entrometida, ella ya vivió su vida debería dejarme a mi manejar la mía-

-Con todo respecto joven Xiaoláng pero si sigue tratando a las mujeres como hasta ahora terminara solo-

-¡Soy todo un caballero con ellas!-

-¡Me reservo el comentario!- Dijo Wei con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él y al notar su ceño fruncido espero que él comentara:

-¡Me siento bien estando solo! . . . Las mujeres son unas interesadas en todo el sentido de la palabra-

En vista que Wei no decía palabra alguna él dijo:

-¡No tengo necesidad de tener una relación seria por ahora!-

-Usted nunca ha tenido una relación seria-

-¿Perdón? . . . ¡Claro que he tenido una relación . . . Xiaoláng se quedo callado al ver el gesto negativo que hacía Wei con su cabeza y este aclaro:

-Salir con una mujer en promedio de dos a tres semanas y pasarse encerrado con ella en el cuarto de un hotel para entregarse de lleno a los placeres carnales, sin darse el tiempo de conocerla y a cambio darle regalos caros para compensar su falta de interés en ella eso no es una relación eso es perder el tiempo- Dijo Wei con firmeza que no dio opción a ninguna réplica y acoto rápidamente:

-Y poner la excusa de su forma de vida por sus constates viajes y las responsabilidades labores no es válido porque usted ni siquiera lo intenta-

-¿Cómo qué no lo intento?-

-Simple usted nunca se ha enamorado por eso es superficial en su trato con las mujeres que ha salido-

Xiaoláng lo miro con reproche e iba a replicar cuando escucho a la azafata decir:

-Señor Li, Señor Wang por favor abróchense los cinturones, estamos por aterrizar en cinco minutos-

Luego de agradecer por el aviso, Wei miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo con seriedad:

- Dijo Wei finalmente sin dar opción a ninguna replica.

-¡Cuando conozca a la mujer que le mueva el piso y le haga perder la compostura, hablamos!

-¡ESO NO VA PASAR NUNCA!- Dijo Xiaoláng entre dientes y lo único que obtuvo fue una discreta sonrisa de parte de Wei y ningún comentario de su parte.

Xiaoláng lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada más y tomo la sección financiera del NEW YORK TIME y se puso a leer para hacer tiempo pero no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta:

-Ahora mi única preocupación es saber qué está pasando en la sucursal de Shanghái-

Wei cambio su semblante y pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Cree que su cuñado este detrás de estos desfalcos?-

-Tengo mis dudas Dung-Su fue herido y durante esas fecha se hizo varios movimientos, no pude ser él-

-¿Sospecha de alguna persona en particular?-

-¡Tengo mis dudas pero no quiero afirmar nada aún! . . . Espero que no hayas avisado de mi llegada-

-No he avisado de su llegada joven Xiaoláng, seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra-

-¿Quién está a cargo cómo Gerente provisional?-

-El Ec. Hiragizawa Eriol-

-¿El esposo de Kaho Misuki?- Pregunto con cautela

-Si joven Xiaoláng. . . ¿Sucede algo?-

-El no me agrada pero no sé porqué-

-Pero su prima lo ama y tienen . . .

-¡No especulemos! . . . Vamos a poner en orden las cosas en esa matriz-

-Como usted disponga joven Xiaoláng-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Espero que mis sospechas sean erradas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

**En**** Kotatsu'Inc ****sucursal del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L.**Sakura estaba fastidiaba porque se había perdido dentro del edificio y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Su mal humor radicaba que a cada persona que le preguntaba sobre dónde quedaba el departamento de Recursos Humanos, se quedaban embobados mirándola y no le daban una información clara. Finalmente decidió que no iría a ninguna entrevista y cuando el Dr. Takashi le llame le iba aclarar algunas cosas por teléfono.

Con enojo presiono el botón del ascensor e ingreso a este abruptamente para presionar el botón de planta baja [PB] fue cuando escucho que le dijeron:

-¡Buenas tardes señ . . .

-¿Qué tienen de buenas?- Pregunto ella sin ni siquiera mirar a los hombres mientras presionaba con inasistencia el botón PB, según ella para hacer que el ascensor baje más rápido eso era tan solo una excusa para descargar su mal humor.

Xiaoláng y Wei se miraron con entre ellos desconcertados por la histeria palpable de la mujer que ya empezaba a golpear el piso con su bota y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Usted es nueva aquí?-

Sakura se viro y dijo en un tono que denotaba su mal humor:

-¡NO SOY NUEVA AQUÍ! . . . Y no lo seré porque no pienso trabajar en una empresa dónde no puede encontrar un simple departamento y le pregunto a los lerdos que trabajan aquí y a parte de mirarme cómo si nunca en su vida hubieran visto una mujer nos saben dónde queda ese departamento. . . Dijo ella con enojo y al ver el desconcierto de los hombres acoto rápidamente:

-¡ESTO ES INCONCEBLE! . . . Me pierdo dentro de un edificio ni en la ciudad que ni la conozco me he perdido y no sé para que dan estas estúpidas tarjetas inteligentes que de inteligentes no tienen nada porque NO FUNCIONAN. . . Por qué diablos no hay un croquis o un mapa aquí dónde diga con unas flechas enormes, usted está aquí y los departamentos están . . . [Sonido del ascensor al detenerse] . . . ¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué paso?-

Los hombres no sabían cómo reaccionar, ella había descargado su mal humor con ellos y de las iras había pasado al temor en cuestión de segundos, lo que le pareció graciosos fue inevitables no sonreír con suavidad cuando Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¡No es nada!-

-¿Cómo qué no es nada? ¿Se daño el ascensor? ¿Si se rompen las poleas nos matamos?-

Ante el dramatismo de las palabras de la mujer, ambos hombres empezaron a reír de forma divertida a expensa que ella los fulminara con las miradas y Wei dijo:

-El ascensor están en mantenimiento. Espero que no tema estar en lugares cerrados-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y puso su cabeza contra la pared del ascensor.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡OMG! . . . ¡Esto es Karma! . . . El cosmos me está castigando por haberle hecho maldades a mi hermano. ¡Odio los lugares cerrados!

Los hombres observaban con diversión sus expresiones de pasar y su extraña palidez y Wei se animo a preguntar:

-¿Señorita qué departamento busca?-

Sakura ni siquiera miro al hombre mayor cuando dijo:

-Era el departamento de Recursos Humanos-

-Con razón que se perdió- Señalo Xiaoláng con diversión y ante la expresión de duda que lo miro con interés, él dijo:

-Las oficinas de los diferentes departamentos a nivel de Gerencia están en la Torre C, está es la Torre A-

Sakura iba a decir algo, cuando su móvil sonó para asombro de los hombres, porque se supone que en ese lugar no está cerrado entonces ella dijo con malestar:

-¡DIGA!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Señorita Reed?-

-¡SI LA MISMA!- Sakura no podía estar de peor humor entonces con nerviosismo el Dr. Takashi dijo:

-Soy el Dr. Takashi cometí un error cuando la llame, la entrevista no era en la Torre A sino en la Torre C-

-¡NO ME DIGA!- Dijo Sakura con un tono lleno de sarcasmo que causo diversión ambos hombres, ella sola con sus expresiones de reproche era un espectáculo completo y tuvieron que morderse los labios cuando ella dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡GRACIAS A SU NEGLICENCIA! . . . No solo me perdí dentro de la Torre A sino que estoy encerrada con dos desconocidos en el ascensor, tiene alguna idea del MAL RATO QUE ESTOY PASANDO-

-¡Lo siento! . . . No se vaya de ahí voy a verla. . .

Sakura se mordió los labios para no insultarlo y dijo con enojo:

-¿Y DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A IR SI ESTOY ENCERRADA EN EL ASCENSOR?-

-¡Voy para allá!-

Sakura miro su teléfono con ganas de romperlo pero se quedo sin palabras al escuchar las risas de los hombres a quienes fulmino con la mirada y para asombro de ellos lanzo el piso la cartera y se sentó en el.

Los hombres se quedaron sin palabra al verla sentada en el piso y ella dijo:

-¡Yo que ustedes hago lo mismo, vamos estar aquí un buen rato!-

-¡Así parece!- Señalo Xiaoláng mientras le hacía un gesto a Wei para que se siente, entonces Sakura busco en su cartera y saco un juego de naipes y pregunto:

-¿Juegan Póker?-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés y dijo al ver el semblante divertido de Wei:

-¡Tenemos rato que no jugamos! . . . Pero creo que le puedo dar batalla-

-Está bien para mí quiero matar el tiempo hasta que venga ese gerente- Dijo Sakura con reproche y Xiaoláng río cuando dijo:

-¡Takashi es eficiente!-

-No para mí ese lerdo me mando a perder-

-Las personas se pueden equivocar-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa burlona cuando dijo:

-Los gerentes son un reflejo de los altos mandos-

-¿Qué está insinuando señorita Reed?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con el semblante serio mientras Wei los veían con interés y Sakura no tuvo problema en contestar:

-Si así son de lerdos los gerentes no quiero saber cómo es el dueño de esta matriz-

-¡Cómo se atreve!- Exclamo él con reproche mientras que Wei no pudo evitar las ganas de reír abiertamente.

Sakura iba decir algo pero en ese momento el ascensor se movió.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Esta mujer cómo tiene la osadía de insultarme sin conocerme!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Rara vez se veía de mal humor, al patriarca de la Familia Amamiya pero al ver una de sus botellas abiertas dijo con mal humor:

-¿Quién se tomo mi botella de Whisky del año de 1822? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Esa botella es del época del Rey Jorge VII de . . .

Se quedo en completo silencio al notar en su escritorio otra botella abierta del año 1850 que él no tenía en su colección y la miro con interés entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que era una botella de **W&J Mutter's Bowmore **y dentro de la botella había una nota de su nieta y dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA SOLO SAKURA SABE DARME DONDE ME HACE ENFADAR!-

-¡ARIEL VEN ACA Y ME DICES EN ESTE MOMENTO DONDE DIABLOS ESTA TU PRIMA!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Del CP5 Re-editado. Voy a mantener las notas de autora de la primera versión de esta historia: **

**Notaran que la personalidad de Sakura aparte de ser fuerte se parece un poco a la Sakura de mi FF: Consecuencias, les comento Sakura fue Gerente de un Departamento Financiero, negociando en un mundo de hombres, ella necesita una personalidad fuerte y está acostumbrada a mandar, después se va dar cuenta que no puede tener esa actitud autoritaria porque ahora ella no va ser jefe sino empleada.**

**Lamentablemente cuando una persona es jefe les comento porque lo he visto es difícil adaptarse a ser empleado, porque juzgas todo desde el otro lado y aunque Sakura odia los números y haber estudiado Finanzas, es lo que ella ha trabajo desde siempre entonces hablar de estos temas aburridos se le hacen fácil, porque por algo ella velaba por el dinero de su familia.**

**La rivalidad con su hermano, Sakura no odia realmente a Touya, lo ama y lo odia al mismo tiempo porque su abuelo no es imparcial con ella, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, no le puedes dar armas a una mujer para competir y dejarla a un lado, Sakura es femenina no feminista que es completamente diferente.**

**A medida que desarrollo la historia le voy hablar en los pies de notas sobre las personalidades de los personajes así se hacen una idea general del contexto en que se desenvuelven.**

**Poco a pocos los personajes evolucionan y se involucran, la historia de Tomoyo-Eriol-Kaho es otra historia pero aun no juzguen a Tomoyo porque como en todo triangulo amoroso hay una historia detrás de esto.**

**A medida que avanzo van apareciendo nuevos personajes.**

**4.-Con el 6to. Capítulo termino la re-edición de esta historia y empiezo con los CP's Nuevos. Adicional les invito a leer mi noveno cuento adaptado que publique ayer. **

**5.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	6. CP6 Primer rechazo sin saber

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°6: ¡Primer rechazo sin saber!**

**[Sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose]**

El personal del Edificio de la sucursal **Kotatsu'Inc** se quedo sin habla al ver en el piso a parte de la hermosa mujer, al dueño de la sucursal con una expresión de molestia.

Wei fue el primero en ponerse de pie mientras se apresuro ayudara a la supuesta señorita Reed entonces notaron entre las personas al Dr. Takashi quién dijo:

-¿Srta. Reed? . . . ¡Buenas tardes señor . . . . Takashi calló al notar el gesto negativo del hombre de cabellos castaños mientras se ponía de pie y compuso su expresión después de dispersar a la gente del lugar:

-¡Buenas tardes señores! . . . ¡Mil disculpas Srta. Reed! . . . ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Sakura no tuvo reparo en mirarlo de mala manera y el Dr. Takashi sonrío con incomodidad porque no sabía cómo justificar su error y además estaba frente al dueño de la sucursal entonces dijo con calma:

-¡Para compensar el incidente le invito un capuchino mientras la entrevisto!-

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo con desdén:

-Café caliente a las 16:00Pm. . . ¿Tengo ganas de querer tomar café a esta hora?-

-¡VAYA! . . . ¡Qué carácter! . . . ¿Tal vez la Srta. Reed prefiera algo frío o fuerte para pasar el mal rato que tuvo?- Pregunto con diversión Xiaoláng y ella contesto:

-Puede ser . . . Invíteme un buen Scoth puro y sin hielo y me calmo-

Los hombres se quedaron perplejos ante ese comentario y Xiaoláng cometió el desatino de preguntar:

-¿Le gusta el Whisky?-

Con lo fastidiada que ella estaba contesto de manera abrupta y dijo:

-¿Acaso una mujer no puede degustar de un buen Whisky añejo cómo **The** **Macallan Cire Perdue** de **Lalique** sin ser criticada?

-¡Oh NO Srta. Reed! . . . Tan solo se nos hizo extraño el comentario, aunque el Whisky no es algo que me llame la atención puedo jactarme de ser un excelente catador de vino-Dijo Xiaoláng con calma.

-¿En serio? . . . ¿A usted le gustan las cosas dulces? . . . ¿Tiene alguna marca preferida en cuánto a Whisky? – Pregunto ella con interés, ni Takashi ni Wei sabían el rumbo de esa conversación.

-¡En efecto me gustan las cosas dulces! . . . De ahí que prefiera el VINO con respecto al Whisky. . . Veamos me gusta **Johnnie Walker** es una buena marca-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡OMG! . . . Usted realmente no sabe nada de Whisky-

-¿Y usted sí, Srta. Reed?-

-¡Bromea! . . . Me puedo jactar de ser una excelente captadora, mis marcas preferidas son [Ella empezó a enumerar con sus dedos y recordar cada historia detrás del nombre de cada botella] y dijo:

-Primero me gusta: **The Macallan Cire Perdue de Lalique.**

-Hasta dónde sé existe una única botella en el mundo de 1,5 litros, de 64 años, diseñada por la prestigiosa cristalería Lalique, para conmemorar los 150 años de nacimiento de su fundador. Cuesta 460.000 dólares. No sé quién es el dueño actual pero cada vaso de ese licor cuesta pero es delicioso.

[Traducido su abuelo Masaki Amamiya era el dueño de esa botella por eso estaba informada de su valor y de su contenido]

Los hombres se quedaron sin habla ante sus comentarios y ella se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando dijo:

-Segundo me gusta: **Dalmore 64 Trinitas.**

-Hasta dónde sé cómo lo sugiere el **Trinitas** en su nombre, solo se crearon tres botellas de este whisky y su contenido es tan fino que algunas de sus destilaciones fueron maduradas por más de 140 años. Precio: 160.100 dólares, no tengo idea quiénes son sus dueños pero se especula que es un empresario japonés que lo compro en una subasta internacional exclusiva para catadores y coleccionistas de Whisky.

[Traducido primo Abel Amamiya, se las compro a su abuelo y Sakura obligo a su primo que le diga a su abuelo que ella le ayudo también a conseguir la botella de Whisky o si no lo iba a delatar con su novia de esa época que él era infiel, ya que ella era una experta en manipular y someter a sus primos, cuando había una buena botella de Whisky de por medio]

**[Xiaoláng – Wei – Yamasaki POV]**

¡Nunca he probado esas marcas! . . . Ella realmente sabe de marcas de Whiskys . . .

**-Tercero me gusta: ****Pure Pot Still Whisky [25 años]**

**-Apar**te de su precio, lo más impresionante de este whisky no es su edad, de 25 años, sino que fue una de las últimas botellas producidas por la destilería irlandesa **Nun's Island**, que cerró sus puertas en 1913. Precio: 143.000 dólares.

[Sakura recordó que ella se gano esa botella a aun inversionista ingles en una apuesta de póker y se la obsequio a su abuelo]

**[Xiaoláng – Wei – Yamasaki POV]**

Ella incluso sabe de precios. . . ¡Impresionante! . . . ¿Acaso trabajo en una licorera o algo similar?

Ignorando la mirada de los hombres, ella continúo con su relato:

-Cuarto me gusta: **The Macallan [1926]**

-La botella es de **Speyside**, la notella fue vendida a la casa de subastas Christie's en Nueva York, en 2007, a 75.000 dólares, convirtiéndose en una de las botellas más caras jamás vendidas.

[Sakura recordó que esa botella la compro su hermano Touya para dársela a su abuelo para su cumpleaños N°60 para su colección privada de Whisky le faltaba esa botella.]

-Quinto me gusta: **W & J Mutter's Bowmore [1850]**

-Se dice que desde 1850, cuando William Mutter vendió su participación en la destilería que produjo este whisky, la botella pasó de generación en generación dentro de su familia. Hasta el día de hoy, que cotiza 60.135 dólares. Hasta dónde sé esta botella está perdida pero quien la encuentre podría hacer mucho dinero para los coleccionistas.

[Sakura recordó que ella había adquirido la botella 5 años atrás y pensaba dársela a su abuelo para su colección privada, cuando él la nombre la presidenta de la Organización Amamiya pero como eso no paso, se tomo media botella y dejo la mitad para rebajarla y dejo junto a la botella media cerrada una nota para su abuelo que decía:

_-Pensar que metí a los barrios bajos de Irlanda para comprarte esta botella-_

_-Nota [1] La mitad de la botella me la tome y la otra mitad la rebaje con Champagne, si quieres tomate un trago en honor a la que alguna vez fue tu nieta la desertora._

_-Nota [2] YO me tomo tu Whisky del año 1822 la prueba del delito la deje en mi cama, que delicioso estuvo, de lo que te perdiste, me traje la mitad conmigo pero te deje la botella vacía de recuerdo y de paso la pinte ... :) ]_

**[Sakura POV] **

**¡OMG! Mi abuelo me va arrastrar**** por eso. . . **

**[Xiaoláng – Wei – Yamasaki POV]**

**¡Sus expresiones son interesantes! . . . A ella realmente le gusta el whisky****.**

**-Sexto me gusta: ****The Dalmore 62.**

Hasta dónde sé este single malt escocés fue una de las 12 únicas botellas producidas por la destilería Dalmore en 1943. Fue vendida en una subasta a un comprador anónimo a 58.000 dólares. Cuenta la leyenda que esta persona ha sido la única, junto a cinco de sus amigos, en probar este destilado.

[Traducido su primo Ariel, compro esa colección y se las repartió entre sus primos dos botellas para cada uno y le obsequio dos botellas a su abuelo]

**-Séptimo me gusta:**** Dalmore Oculus.**

Esta botella cuesta 46.600 dólares. ¿A qué debe su precio? Solo existe una botella de cristal de Baccarat que contiene este whisky, hecho con maltas maduradas desde 1868.

[Sakura recordó que es botella la compro su primo Lince pero ella, se la gano en una apuesta de póker y se la obsequio a su abuelo, Lince la quería arrastrar por eso, porque Sakura dijo apostemos una botella de Wisky pero no le dijo cuál y como lo embriago, hizo trampa, pero Lince no pudo reclamar porque ella ya se la había sustraído la botella y se obsequiado a su abuelo, Lince casi le da un ataque al ver la botella en manos de su abuelo y la cara de burla de su prima]

-Octavo me gusta: **Glenavon Special Liqueur Whisky**

-Este es uno de los whiskies más singulares, por su historia. No sé conoce su edad exacta, porque la destilería Glenavon dejó de funcionar en 1850. Se estima, sin embargo, que fue embotellado hace más de 150 años. Precio: 28.900 dólares.

[Sakura recordó que ella se la pidió a un novio que era un magnate petrolero con el que supuestamente se iba a casar pero al final, una de sus amantes salió embaraza y cuando ella se entero de eso lo dejo pero no regreso ni las joyas ni la botella de Whisky y se la dio a su abuelo.]

**[Xiaoláng – Wei – Yamasaki POV]**

Es idea mía o ella se está enojando. . . Si ella parece enojada.

-Noveno me gusta: **Glenfiddich Rare Collection [1937]**

Esta botella de 750 ml es la única que existe de este destilado, fue embotellada exclusivamente para cumplir con las normas de importación de los Estados Unidos, a comienzos del siglo pasado. Precio: 20.000 dólares.

[Sakura recordó la cara de su primo Methis cuando en un juego de póker]

**[Xiaoláng – Wei – Yamasaki POV]**

Es impresionante con qué facilidad ella pasa del enojo a la alegría.

-Décimo y última marca que me gusta: **Dalmore Selene**

-Este Dalmore tiene 58 años de edad y fue extraído de barriles de 1781 y 1782. Solo existen 30 botellas de este whisky en el mundo. Cuesta 18.750 dólares.

[Sakura recordó como esa colección, se la saco Ariel cuando le libro de una situación embarazosa con una de sus novias]

Sakura se quedo en blanco al terminar de enumerar cada botella y recordar cada historia detrás de estas entonces noto las caras desencajadas de los hombres y dijo:

-¿Por qué hablamos de Whisky?-

El Sr. Takashi la miro con interés y nerviosismo y dijo:

-El trabajo para que el aplico, no se trata de ser catadora de Whisky sino de vendedora-

-¡Tiene razón! . . . Es una lástima porque soy buena en eso-

-¡Si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Srta. Reed!- Dijo Wei con diversión, entonces ella se despidió de ellos mientras el Dr. Takashi dijo:

-Dejemos el café de lado y vamos directo a mi oficina para la entrevista-

-¡Claro por mí . . . Se quedo callada al sentir que le hombre castaño la tomo de uno de sus brazos y dijo:

-Srta. Reed, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de trabajar en conjunto y que su día no sea tan malo como el mío-

Ante ese cometario, Sakura pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Por qué su día va ser malo?-

-¡AUDITORIA!-

Sakura dio una sonrisa abierta, esa era su aérea y dijo:

-¡Eso es fácil!-

-¡No cuando las cuentas no cuadran!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Descubrir un desfalco es un toque . . .

Ante ese comentario Takashi dijo:

-Recuerdo que leí su hoja de vida su especialidad es las finanzas-

Sakura hizo una mueca y dijo con reproche:

-Si es mi campo pero no me gusta me voy a ventas-

-¿Cómo descubría un desfalco?- Pregunto con interés Wei

-¡Fácil! . . . Quiere descubrir un faltante vaya directo al banco y pida copia de las cuentas de la empresa de los últimos 10 meses y el Estado de CTA a nivel anual de los últimos 5 años y sobre todo la copia de las CTAS Corrientes, los bancos son una maravilla para hacer copias de los cheques que uno giro-

Por la cara que puso Xiaoláng, Wei y Yamasaki, ella sonrío divertida y dijo:

-Todo se puede falsificar menos dos cosas, que todo auditor debe saber cómo cristianos a la biblia, la información financiera a nivel de bancos y las facturas originales que le da a los clientes-

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¡Usted realmente conoce de Finanzas! . . . Me podría ser de mucha utilidad- Dijo Xiaoláng con confianza y ella hizo una mueca y dijo:

-¡Prefiero trabajar en ventas! . . . Además si hay un desfalco viene la parte más pesada-

-¿Más pesada?- Pregunto con interés Wei y Sakura contesto:

-Claro investigar quienes tomaron el dinero y cómo ese faltante repercute en las operaciones de la empresa-

-¡Eso no sería mayor problema! . . . Esta matriz pertenece al Grupo Li- Dijo Xiaoláng con confianza y ella contesto:

-¿Y? . . . Pedirle dinero a ellos es sinónimo que el líder o la persona a cargo de esta sucursal fracaso en su gestión, uno hace negocios para ganar dinero no para perderlo-

Ante la cara de sus hombres, Sakura dijo con diversión:

-¿Me van a entrevistar o no?-

-¡Debería ser mi asesora financiera!- Planteo Xiaoláng con seriedad y Sakura río con gracia cuando dijo:

-¡No gracias yo paso!-

-¿Podría hacerle una mejor oferta laboral?-

-Traducido quiere que haga su trabajo, eso le va costar-

Xiaoláng mostro una sonrisa abierta y pregunto:

¿Solo por curiosidad cuánto me cobraría?-

-Al menos cinco veces más de la oferta salarial en ventas-

Ante los rostros desencajados de los hombres, ella dijo con diversión:

-Voy hacer el trabajo de un auditor/contable - asesor financiero/bancario - asesor legal en derecho societario/penal y asesor administrativo-

Xiaoláng la miro con asombro y dijo:

-Creo que me saldría más barato invitarla un vaso de Whisky e incluso comprarle alguna de las botellas que menciono-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡No Gracias! . . . Declino la invitación, un hombre que no conoces de marcas de Whisky y no sabe apreciar uno bien añejado no es de mi interés-

El Dr. Takashi se quedo sin palabras.

Wei estaba igual de perplejo y se mordió los labios para no reírse pero Xiaoláng su buen humor se esfumo entonces ella dijo al no darse cuenta del efecto que tenían su palabra en el hombre de cabellos castaños:

-¡Aprenda a catar Whisky y tal vez capte mi atención! . . . ¡Me voy! . . . ¡Buen día!-

-¡Espere Srta. Reed la entrevista!- Dijo Takashi reaccionando de forma inmediata ante su salida mientras que Xiaoláng dijo con enojo al notar al semblante divertido de Wei:

-¡No te atrevas a decir ninguna palabras al respecto!-

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¡Ese rechazo fue brutal! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Es la primera vez que una mujer rechaza a un Li sin saber que es uno-

-¡WEI!-

-¡Una mujer definitivamente interesante!-

Ante el semblante de enojo que mostraba el hombre, Wei pregunto:

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡AL BANCO!-

Wei sonrío complacido y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡No te atrevas a decir palabra alguna!-

-¡No lo iba hacer!-

-Entonces quita esa sonrisa burlona que tiene en tu rostro- Dijo con malestar el hombre.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-Me falta una parte de la re-edición que los verán en el siguiente capítulo y el posterior a este y es un capítulo nuevo. **

**[Adicional] Les invito a leer mi noveno cuento adaptado: La maldición de la genio. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	7. CP7 ¡Desconfianza!

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°7: ¡Desconfianza!**

**[En el Banco Chino Everbrigh]**

Li Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver los movimientos inusuales de las cuentas corporativas de la sucursal Kotatsu'Inc y Wei pregunto con cuidado al notar el aura oscura del hombre:

-¿La cifra es correcta?-

-¿Algún problema señor Li?- Pregunto el Sr. Yang ejecutivo de las cuentas bancarias y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Este es mi correo personal deseo que me facilite una copia de todos los estados de cuentas mensual de las dos cuentas corporativa de la empresa incluido los respaldos de los giros internacionales-

-¡Claro! . . . Pero deberá llenar esta solicitud para poder enviarle esa información Sr. Li-

-¡Gracias! . . . Un favor necesito que me lo envíe solo a mí, no quiero que envíe estos respaldados a ninguna persona dentro de la compañía-

-Como usted disponga señor Li-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡La Srta. Reed tenía razón! . . . ¿Cómo hay movimientos fuertes de USD100,000,000.00 en una sola transacción? . . . Algo no cuadra aquí. . . Ese movimiento debería ser anual. Si las cantidades sin similares tenemos un desfalco que puede poner en aprietos a esa sucursal, alguien nos está desfalcando desde adentro.

**[Wei POV]**

Conozco esa mirada en el joven Xiaoláng. ¿Quién estará robando a la Familia Li?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

-¡Xiaoláng que sorpresa verte!- Dijo con asombro el Ec. Hiragizawa Eriol mientras que su primo político dijo:

-¡Lamento lo de la perdida de tu bebe!-

-¡Gracias! . . . Mi esposa y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil-

-¿Cómo están las cosas aquí?-

-¡Muy bien! . . . Sin novedades. . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? . . . ¿Acaso no sabe lo qué le paso a mi cuñado?-

-¿Y mi cuñado?-

-¡Está de viaje! . . . ¿En qué puedo colabórate?-

-Si tú estás en el departamento de gerencia, quién dirige el departamento financiero-

-Mi asistente la Srta. Daidoji-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal que empezaba a sospechar de su primo político sobre todo cuando el apellido Daidoji le recordó a la antigua novia de Eriol y se animo a decir:

-Por favor dile que venga a mi despacho-

-Yo le aviso. . . ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-¡Estoy de paso!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la oficina Xiaoláng miro a Wei y dijo:

-¡Extraño!-

-¡Pienso igual que usted! . . . ¿Desea que lo vigile?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Srta. Daidoji justo a la persona que deseaba ver . . .

-¡Buenas noches Sr. Li, Sr. Wang!-

-Ec. Daidoji deseo que me facilite copia de la información financiera de los últimos cinco años-

Ante ese comentario, ella se quedos in palabras y él señalo con calma:

-Usted siempre ha manejado el departamento financiero-

-Hago los Balances pero el Ec. Hiragizawa, los aprueba y los corregí-

-¿Corrige?-

-Siempre dice que me faltan ciertas cifras y él las agrega-

-Entonces deseo que usted me de los archivos originales sin los cambios que hace el Ec. Hiragizawa-

-¿Hay algún problema señor?-

-¡Ninguno! . . . Pero el Fisco nos va hacer una auditoría interna y nos pide ciertos documentos-

-Le diré al Ec. Hiragizawa que me de los archivos originales-

-¿Usted no tiene copia?-

-No señor todo se queda en los equipos-

Ese comentario alerto a los hombres y Xiaoláng señalo:

-No moleste al Ec. Hiragizawa por el tema, él esta atareado con la administración de la empresa-

-¡Entiendo! . . . ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para presentarle la información?-

-La necesito de manera inmediata, le ordeno que delegue sus funciones y se dedique exclusivamente armar esos respaldos así si viene el fisco tenemos como sustentarlo-

-Como usted ordene. . . ¡Permiso!-

Al salir Daidoji del pasillo Wei pregunto:

-¿Quiere que la vigile?-

-¡Por favor!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura iba a una capacitación puntual antes de firmar el contrato laboral en Kotatsu'Inc, cuando ingreso al ascensor de la Torre A noto la presencia de dos personas que no conocía y uno de ellos dijo al verla con la credencial:

-¡Buenos días! . . . ¿Cliente o Empleada?-

-¡Futura Empleada!-

-¡Vaya! . . . En ese caso permítame presentarme mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol son el Gerente encargado de esta sucursal. ¡Bienvenida!-

-¡Gracias!-

[Carraspeo] . . . ¡Ec. Hiragizawa le recuerdo que su esposa le espera en el hospital!- Exclamo que la mujer con enojo.

Sakura la miro con diversión y el hombre dijo cambiado su expresión de conquistador a neutral:

-¡Permiso! . . . ¡Buen día!-

Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y quedarse ambas mujeres solas, la mujer se dio cuenta de su error y dijo:

-¡Lo siento no debí decir eso!-

-¡WOW! . . . Debe ser difícil ser la otra . . .

La mujer se quedo sin habla cuando Sakura río en voz alta sin tomarse la molestia de mírala y dijo con toda malicia:

-El hombre tenía una enorme alianza de matrimonio y por la forma que usted reacciono podría decir que son celos. . . No quisiera estar en su lugar-

La mujer no sabía que decir pero cuando iba hacer el comentario las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y noto al dueño de la empresa ingresar y este dijo:

-¡Buenos días. Ec. Daidoji, Srta. Reed! . . . Nos volvemos a encontrar. . .

Daidoji se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos al darse cuenta que la mujer era conocida del dueño de la empresa y saludo sin pensar:

-¡Buenos días Sr. Li, Sr. Wang!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando abrió y cerró la boca y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Es un Li?-

Ante su expresión de asombro los hombres rieron mientras que Tomoyo frunció el ceño, ya que ella pensaba que ambos se conocían y él dijo:

-¡Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng!-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Imposible! . . . El es Li Xiaoláng. . . ¡OMG! . . . Yo he tratado antes con este hombre pero pensé que era un hombre mayor.

Ella en persona no le conocía y le fue inevitable no preguntar:

¿Usted es heredero de la Dinastía Li y Presidente del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L?-

-¡Veo que está informada!-

-¡Permiso creo que me bajo en este piso!

Todos se quedaron sin palabras antes ese comentario y Xiaoláng pregunto con interés:

-¿Qué le sucede? . . . ¿Parece que le desagrado saber que soy un Li?-

-¡Me sorprendió! . . . Tan solo eso

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo tome a mal pero me parecía un hombre interesante aunque no supiera catar un buen whisky añejo pero saber que es el típico playboy que cambia de mujer como cambia de carro no es de mi interés y menos si se hombre posiblemente se convierta en mi jefe. ¡YO PASO!-

Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras.

Wei se mordió los labios para no reírse y Xiaoláng la miro con reproche iba a replicar cuando ella dijo:

-¡HASTA NUNCA SR. LI!-

Sakura salió del lugar dejándolos desconcertados y Wei no pudo contenerse y dijo:

-¡WOW! . . . Un segundo rechazo de la misma mujer en menos de qué creo que ni ha pasado un día-

-¡CALLATE WEI! . . . Ante la mirada de asombro de la Ec. Daidoji, él dijo con reproche:

-¿No tiene cosas que hacer Srta. Daoidoji?-

-¡Eh! . . . Sí, permiso. . .

Al quedarse solos Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ni siquiera lo digas Wei!-

-¡No diré nada joven Xiaoláng!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . No puedo creer que justo me vengó a meter a la guarida del lobo. ¡Lástima! . . . Y a mí que el sujeto me pareció interesante. . . ¿Por qué tenía que ser un Li? . . . ¡No debo trabajar aquí! . . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Me tocara poner una excusa y rechazar la oferta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Touya Kinomoto estaba teniendo un mal rato cuando el asistente de su hermana le dijo:

-¿Me escucho Sr. Kinomoto?-

-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan borrados 10 años de información financiera?-

-¡No sabemos! . . . El personal de sistema está tratando de arreglar el tema- Dijo Haru mientras salía de su oficina y recalco:

-A penas solucionen el tema le informare-

**[Touya POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Tengo la certeza que esto es obra de Sakura . . . .¡Voy arrástrala cuando la vea! . . . ¡Maldita Bruja! . . . Hermana mía tenía que ser . . .

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡Abuelo! . . . Estamos en medio de . . .

-¡Permiso! . . . Buenas noches Sr. Amamiya, Sr. Kinomoto no podemos re-establecer la información financiera . . .

-¡MALDITA SEA!-

-¡No entiendo Touya! . . . ¿Qué está pasando en mi empresa?-

Touya perdió la compostura cuando dijo:

-DIEZ AÑOS DE INFORMACION FINANCIERA HA SIDO BORRADO ESTO ES OBRA DE SAKURA . . . ¡ESTOY SEGURO!-

Su abuelo lo miro con una expresión neutral y dijo:

-Tu hermana te declaro la guerra, qué vas hacer para solucionarlo-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y Masaki dijo en un tono neutral:

-¡ERES EL PRESIDENTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN AMAMIYA, SOLUCIONALO!-

Al ver salir a su abuelo de su oficina, Touya dijo en voz alta mientras estrellaba contra la pared el vaso con whisky que tenía en su mano:

-¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA! . . . ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Fin de la re-edición de esta historia. **

**[Adicional] Les invito a leer mi noveno cuento adaptado: La maldición de la genio. **

**[Próximas re-ediciones] Pasión Contenida – Militares y Civiles. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	8. CP8 Oferta y Contra-oferta

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°8: ¡Oferta y Contra-oferta!**

El Dr. Takashi se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la respuesta de la supuesta Srta. Reed y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Declina trabajar con nosotros?. Puedo preguntar por qué retrae de la respuesta que me dio ayer-

-Gracias por la oportunidad Dr. Takashi pero tengo una mejor oferta salarial-

-¿Mejor oferta? . . . Disculpe la intromisión pero el paquete salariar que ofrece el Grupo Li es uno de los mejores del mercado. . .¿Tiene alguna oferta fuera de China?-

-¡Así es!- Mintió sin problema alguno Sakura y él dijo:

-Es una lástima pero dejamos abiertas las puertas para usted en caso que desee aplicar nuevamente al cargo-

-¡Lo tendré presente! ¡Gracias! . . . Por favor disculpe haber tomado su tiempo-

-¡No se preocupe!-

Sakura salió del lugar al menos por ahora iba tener un problema menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el departamento de Gerencia]**

-¡Llegas tarde Hiragizawa!-

-Lo siento Sr. Li pero me toco pasar por producción-

-Necesito que me expliques porqué tenemos movimientos altos en el mes de Julio-2007, Agosto-2008, Noviembre-2009 y Enero-2010-

-¡No entiendo!-

-El fisco nos va hacer una auditoría fiscal y las cifras no cuadra, porqué-

-¡No sabría decirle! . . . En esa época yo no estaba a cargo de este departamento-

-Sin embargo estabas a cardo del departamento financiero-

-Debo revisar las cifras para saber porqué de esos movimientos-

-Te doy hasta el final del día para que me des un informe detallado-

-¡Claro! . . . ¡Permiso! . . .

Al salir Eriol de la oficina, Xiaoláng miro a Wei y dijo:

-Quiero que vigiles a Eriol-

-¿Sospecha de él?-

-Si bien lo del fisco es una excusa, notaste su expresión, él está ocultando algo-

-También tengo la misma impresión-

Al notar el semblante pensativo del hombre, Wei pregunto:

-¿Le preocupa algo más?-

-A esta hora abra terminado la capacitación de los nuevos vendedores, sino me equivoco-

Wei se quedo sin saber que comentar al respecto y él dijo:

-Averigua finalmente en qué cargo va trabajar la Srta. Reed-

Ante la sonrisa de Wei, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

-No sé qué estás pensando pero mi interés en la Srta. Reed es por trabajo-

-Cómo usted diga joven Xiaoláng- Dijo Wei con una extraña sonrisa y él lo fulmino con la mirada por lo que Wei se excuso para averiguar lo solicitado.

Al salir de la oficina, Xiaoláng miro su laptop y en uno de los buscadores on line digito: Reed Azura, miro con curiosidad los diferentes links que le salieron entonces después de varios minutos dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué no hay fotos de la Srta. Reed en las redes sociales? . . . ¡Esto es extraño! . . . ¡Cierto! . . . Su apellido es japonés. . . ¿Tal vez? . . .

Xiaoláng perdió el tiempo buscando fotos o información de ella on line que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Wei quién dijo:

-¿Será posible que la Srta. Reed ha captado su atención?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿En qué momento llegaste?-

-Hace algunos minutos pero usted no me escucho-

-Solo buscaba. . . Quita es expresión Wei de tu rostro . . . ¿Qué averiguaste?-

-La Srta. Reed no va trabajar con nosotros-

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo y Wei dijo:

-Ella rechazo la oferta laboral del Grupo Li-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Pregunto con reproche Xiaoláng y acoto rápidamente:

-Llama a Takashi-

-Está dando una capacitación . . . ¿A dónde va Sr. Li?-

-¡Espérame aquí!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Departamento de R.R.H.H]**

-¡Gracias señor Takara!- Decía la asistente del Dr. Takashi al cerrar la llamada de teléfono que tenía y se quedo sin palabras al notar delante de ella al dueño de la empresa y dijo con asombro:

-¡Sr. Li, buenos días!-

-¡Buenos días Srta. Mihara! . . . Me facilita una copia de la hoja de vida de la Srta. Reed Azura-

-¿Quién?-

-Debe estar en las nuevas solicitudes para el personal del departamento de ventas-

-Deme unos minutos y le confirmo-

Mihara busco dentro de los archivos de su jefe y dijo:

-¡Esta es la carpeta de la Srta. Reed! . . . ¿Desea una copia de todos sus documentos?-

-¡Por favor!-

Varios minutos después, Xiaoláng tomo los documentos de la supuesta Srta. Reed y salió del lugar entonces dijo en voz alta:

-Veamos con qué persona estamos tratando. . . Gerente Financiero de C.I.M.A - Motivo de salida: Absorción de la empresa por parte de la Organización Amamiya sucursal Kobe.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-Preparación en Finanzas-Comercio Exterior e Idiomas. ¿Qué hace una profesional cómo ella aplicando a ventas? . . . Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.

Xiaoláng se tomo el tiempo en revisar cada documento presentado por la supuesta Srta. Reed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Sakura estaba más dormida que despierta cuando tocaron a su puerta y luego de varios minutos se despertó completamente soñolienta y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me quede dormida! . . . ¡Diablos ni he almorzado! . . . ¿Quién toca a esta hora?-

Eran cerca de las 18:00Pm por lo que se le hizo realmente extraño que alguna persona tocara a su puerta sin saber, por lo que sin prisa se puso una bata y salió atender.

En todo el camino no dejo de bostezar cuando al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-¡Vaya no me imagine verla vestida de esa forma! . . . Lindas pantuflas-

-¡Estaba durmiendo! . . . Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué hace usted aquí Sr. Li?-

-Sé que rechazo nuestra primera oferta laboral-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Tengo una contra-oferta qué hacerle, no me invita a pasar-

Sakura frunció el ceño e iba a contestar pero su estomago sonó de forma escandalosa y él hombre río divertido ante su incomodidad y dijo:

-Pero si desea puedo esperara y la invito a cenar, según escucho usted tiene hambre-

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo! . . .

-¿Entonces pasó a su habitación o la espero abajo para cenar?-

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. . . ¡Buenas noches!- Sakura iba cerrar la puerta cuando el hombre puso la mano y pregunto con seriedad:

-Es extraño se da el lujo de rechazar nuestra primera oferta y vive en un hotel-

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!-

-También es extraño que Reed Azura no se encuentre registrado en las redes sociales-

Ante ese comentario Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo con reproche:

-¿Usted se atrevió a mandarme a investigar?-

-Constatando datos laborales, es interesante saber que es japonesa y su preparación académica es excepcional. . . ¿Por qué trabajar en ventas cuándo puede pedir un puesto en Finanzas?-

Sakura ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor y no podía cerrar la puerta entonces el hombre dijo con malicia:

-¿Por qué salió de Japón?-

-Eso no es asunto suyo, oiga déjeme. . . Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver que el hombre ingreso a su habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas y dijo con interés:

-¿Será posible que la Srta. Haya estado involucrada con un Amamiya?-

-¡Qué diablos! . . . ¡Esto ya es acoso!-

El hombre se paro y fue hacia donde estaba ella cuando la miro con intensidad y dijo:

-Su ojos esta de color rojo. . . ¿Acaso está usando lente de contacto?-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Diablos me quede dormida con el lente de contacto! . . . ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?-

-Entonces Srta. Reed, cuál es la razón de fondo por la que no desea trabajar con nosotros-

-¡Usted me cae mal!-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y ella dijo con enojo:

-No recuerdo haberlo invitado a pasar a mi habitación y usted entro como si nada, tampoco me gusta su interrogatorio-

-¡No se exalte!-

-¡Entonces váyase!-

El hombre al ver su semblante enojado dijo con tranquilidad:

-Independientemente de lo que oculta Srta. Reed, si es que ese es su apellido real-

Este hombre, cómo se atreve.

-En este sobre hay una contra-oferta revísela con calma y me llama, le dejo mi tarjeta . . . ¡Buenas noches! . . .

Sakura miro al hombre salir de su habitación y dijo:

-¡Primero muerta a trabajar para este!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Ariel se quedo perplejo al verse contra la pared, acorralado por su abuelo quién después de dar un golpe seco sobre el concreto, a un costado de su cabeza dijo con enojo:

-¡EN ESTE MOMENTO ME VAS A DECIR DONDE DIABLOS ESTA TU PRIMA!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-Sobre este nuevo capítulos les diré: Sakura se niega a trabajar para Li Xiaoláng pero sucede algo que se vera obligada a trabajar para él ^.^ . . . Sigan leyendo. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	9. CP9 ¡Trabajando para un Li!

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°9:**** ¡Trabajando para un Li!**

**[Minutos después]**

Sakura no podía estar más enojada.

Primero Ariel la llama para advertirse que su abuelo estaba enojado por lo que ella le había hecho a Touya le daba plazo de en tres días decirle dónde estaban los respaldos de toda la información financiera de la empresa o mandaba a sacrificar a " TORNADO ".

Sakura amaba ese cabello, su abuelo realmente sabía sus puntos débiles, así que a regañadientes tuvo que decirle Ariel que los respaldos estaban en su caja fuertes.

Segundo noto la carpeta de la contra-oferta de Li, ese fue el detonante para ponerla de mal humor no por la oferta laborar que era excelente sino por la " sutil amenaza " que decía en la nota:

_No me costaría nada mandarla a investigar y saber quién es: Reed Azura pero si hago eso me puedo topar con ciertas sorpresas que no deseo, sería una lástima que una mujer con tal tenacidad sin contar con su belleza sea una " Amamiya " . Eso rompería el acuerdo tácito que tenemos entre nuestras familias, por otro lado si acepta trabajar conmigo no investigare nada de su pasado porque a la larga no me interesa, estoy interesado en la señorita Reed como asesora financiera porque tengo serios problemas en esta sucursal. _

_¿Usted decide lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?._

_Piense su respuesta con calma, la paso a recoger mañana a primera hora para que desayune conmigo y me confirme su respuesta. _

_ATT. Li Xiaoláng. _

_Nota.- Los Li jugamos de frente. _

-¡MALDITO SEAS LI! . . . Te atreves a usar la frase de mi abuelo. . . Este hombre me tienes en sus manos, sino trabajo con él va averiguar quién soy pero si se lo digo, puede tomarlo de excusas para hablar con mi abuelo. . . ¡HORROR! . . . Mi abuelo me arrastra si se llega enterar que estoy en China y si Li me delata puede ir a Japón a meterse en nuestros negocios. . . [Gruñido de Frustración]

Sakura se lanzo sobre su cama y empezó a golpear una de las almohadas y dijo con malestar:

-Si el abuelito sabe que estoy por acá no dudo que se desquite con mi pobre caballo. . . Pero si trabajo para Li tampoco me garantiza que este no me mande a investigar. . . ¡DIABLOS! . . . ¿Qué me invento? . . . Por otro lado si estoy cerca del enemigo sabré cómo maneja sus negocios. . .

-¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? . . . No voy hacer espionaje para mi familia eso no sería ético . . . [Gemido de Frustración] . . . Pero trabajar para Li tampoco sería tan malo si me mantengo lejos del sujeto . . . Aceptare el trabajo pero le pondré mis condiciones . . . Ahora necesito justificar mi salida de Japón . . .

Sakura parecía un animal enjaulado porque empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro y dijo con malestar:

-¡VAMOS NEURONAS PIENSEN! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Ariel miro a su abuelo con recelo y Masaki dijo:

-Lo sabía, Sakura no sería capaz de borrar la información financiera de la empresa sin tener los respectivos respaldos-

-¿Se lo entregaras a Touya?-

-¡NO!-

Ariel se quedo sin palabras y su abuelo sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Quiero evaluar la respuesta de nuestro presidente-

-Abuelo una pregunta. . .

-¿Solo una?-

-Bueno dos . . . ¿Realmente ibas a sacrificar el caballo de Sakura?-

-¡Por supuesto que NO!-

Ante el rostro desencajado de su nieto, Masaki tomo los respaldos de la información financiera de la caja fuerte de su nieta y dijo con calma mientras se sentaba en uno de sus sillones rosas de la habitación de ella:

-¡Nunca haría algo para lastimarla!-

-Pero tu amenaza sonó tan real. . .

-Conozco las debilidades de mi nieta, además los respaldos los necesitamos y Sakura por voluntad propia no me los iba entregar. . . ¿Cómo está mi nieta?-

-Abuelo yo . . .

-¡Debe estar en China!-

Ariel abrió sus ojos en señal de horror y Masaki señalo con diversión:

-¡Es obvio! . . . Tu prima es una niña inteligente, pero cuando ella va yo he regresado ya diez veces por el mismo camino-

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?-

-Ignoro la ciudad al igual que tú, sin embargo dale un mensaje a mi niña cuando te llame-

Ariel lo miro sin entender y él señalo con calma:

-¡Masaki Amamiya no pierde el tiempo en entrenar y preparar a una persona por nada!-

-¡No entiendo!-

-Tal vez tú no pero ella sí pásale ese mensaje-

-Abuelo sobre mi pregunta. . .

Masaki se puso de pie cuando dijo con calma:

-Para negociar con los musulmanes necesitas poner a un hombre de por medio en la cabeza de la organización-

Ariel se quedo perplejo cuando él señalo:

-Todos ustedes están preparados para ser mis sucesores pero la del talento innato para los números aunque no le guste es la niña-

Ariel abrió y cerró la boca cuando su abuelo sonrío con calma y dijo:

-No por nada ella es un hacker, maneja presupuesto como ninguno y su intuición para los negocios es acertada-

Ante la cara de desconcierto de Ariel, Masaki señalo con calma:

-Conozco cada uno de sus talentos y te puedo decir sin equivocarme que nuestra fortaleza se basa en trabajar en conjunto, así que dile a tu prima que cuando se canse de jugar a la niña rebelde regrese a casa porque tiene muchas cosas que poner en orden o de lo contrario me veré obligado a ir a China y no creo que a Los Li les agrade verme en sus territorios y si eso pasa haré que Sakura se haga responsable de las consecuencias-

Al salir de la habitación de su nieta, Ariel al verse solo exclamo con pesar:

-¡El abuelo da miedo! . . . ¿Será el diablo?-

-¡NO SOY EL DIABLO ARIEL!

-¡Lo siento yo . . .

Masaki antes de volver a salir de la habitación dijo con calma:

-¡Conozco a cada uno de mis nietos como la palma de mi mano! . . . ¡Ten siempre presento eso Ariel!-

Ariel al verse solo por segunda vez opto por no decir palabra alguna hasta que miro una foto familiar donde Sakura se veía como una linda niña de dos años abrazando a su abuelo y llena de chocolate entonces dijo con pesar:

-¡Te haré regresar cueste lo que cueste!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sakura había decido bajar temprano a desayunar con lo que no contaba era ver a su futuro jefe llegando en ese momento e hizo una mueca de disgusto entonces Xiaoláng le dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡Buenos días Reed! ¡Es bueno ver que es una persona puntual!-

-No recuerdo que en su nota-amenaza haya puesto una hora-

[Risas Suaves] ¿Nota-amenaza? . . . Eso sonó terrible. . . ¿Tomo una decisión?-

-La razón por la que no deseo trabajar con usted es porque estuve involucrada con un " Amamiya " -

Xiaoláng la miro con interés, al notar que ella se dispuso tomar una mesa en el lugar e hizo un gesto al mesero para que le traiga la carta y él pregunto:

-¿Ósea qué está huyendo?-

-No lo definiría de esa forma pero no estoy en buenos términos con " él " , sino puedo regresar a Japón es simplemente porque " él " bloqueo toda mis oportunidades laborales-

-¿Quién es él?-

-¿Por qué no lo averigua por sí mismo? ¿No tiene acaso una agencia de detective a su disposición?-

Antes que el hombre respondiera, Sakura dijo al mesero:

-¡Por favor un desayuno continental y aparte una porción de frutas con yogurt!-

-¿El señor desea ordenar?-

-Un Jugo de naranja y tostadas francesas no deseo más-

Luego que el mesero se retirara, Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¡No es mi intención acosarla!-

Sakura alzo una ceja en señal que no le creía pero antes que ella hiciera algún comentario sarcástico, Xiaoláng sin prisa alguna le mostro varios estados financieros y le dijo:

-La razón por la que necesito que me ayude es por esto-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¿Por qué me entrega dos balances?-

-Mírelo por usted mismo. . .

Mientras Sakura miraba con calma el balance dado por el banco versus el balance emitido por la empresa noto algo que no cuadraba y dijo:

-En la cuenta bancos hay cantidades menores pero en el estado del banco los movimientos son mayores. . . ¿Son del mismo periodo?-

-¡Exacto!-

Sakura empezó a revisar los papeles minuciosamente, el desayuno llego, se enfrío porque ella se perdió en revisar esas cuentas cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! . . .

-¿Se dio cuenta?-

-Hay un desfalco de USD100,000,000.00 [Cien Millones de Dólares] eso llevaría a la quiera a cualquier empresa-

-El desfalco es más. . . Ahora entiende por qué necesito de su ayuda, si le doy estos documentos a cualquier auditor me diría necesito tales respaldos, documentos en fin entre ir y venir tendría una respuesta en el mejor de los casos una semana, a usted le tomo casi. . . Miro su reloj y dijo:

-Cuarenta y Cinco minutos. . .

-¡MI COMIDA SE ENFRIO!- Dijo Sakura con todo dramatismo lo que hizo que el hombre empezara a reír con suavidad y propuso:

-¡MESERO! . . . Nos cambia la orden por favor. . .

Espero que el mesero haga su labor entonces dijo con calma:

-Necesito de su ayuda señorita **Reed Azura** -

Sakura disimulo su desconcierto porque se le había olvidado por completo su falso nombre, con el apellido no tenía problema pero con ese nombre sí y dijo con calma:

-Si acepto trabajar con usted tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál será?-

-¡No quiero que me acose!-

-¡Tiene mi palabra Azu . . .

-¡No me diga Azura, usted me dirá Reed, no mencione mi nombre-

-¡Entiendo! . . . ¿Entonces trabajara conmigo?-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡Sí! . . . ¿Qué día empiezo?-

-Ahora mismo, una vez que terminemos desayunar, vamos a la oficina-

-¡Necesito cambiarme!-

-Yo la espero. . .

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo palabra alguna porque en ese momento llego su desayuno y ella tenía hambre, entonces noto que el hombre empezó a llamar pero no presto atención a su conversación hasta que él dijo:

-En vista que es su primer día, vamos a compartir oficina-

-¿Qué?-

-Usted va usar mi oficina y me va decir qué necesita para empezar con la auditoría pero debe ser completamente discreta con el tema. . . ¿Le quedo claro?-

Sakura no contesto porque estaba tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Creo que me acabo de meter en un problema MEGA-CATASTRÓFICO! . . . Yo trabajando para un Li . . . Ni en mis peores pesadillas se me había ocurrida tal cosa . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Si mi abuelo se llega enterar de esto me arrastra . . . [Pensando] . . . " Mi caballo " No puedo dejar que le pase algo malo a " TORNADO ". . . Solo serán por pocas semanas . . . ¿Qué podría pasar?.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

Ella se ve linda cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos. Me pregunto quién es en realidad: Reed Azura. ¿ Abra sido amante de algún AMAMIYA ? ¿De cuál de todos ellos? . Si duda alguna debo tener cuidado con esta mujer es mejor tenerla cerca, así puedo vigilar-la y de paso aprovechar sus conocimientos en finanzas . . . ¿Y quién sabe qué más?.

-¡Quiere dejar de mirarme de esa manera!- Exclamo Sakura con malestar.

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Me mira como si fuera comida!-

-¡Es que tengo hambre señorita Reed!-

-Entonces céntrese en comer y deje de mirarme . . .

-¿Acaso es un pecado contemplar su belleza?-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo en señal de malestar:

-¡Eso es acoso!-

-Me disculpo . . . Mejor desayunemos en paz . . .

Sakura lo miro con reproche pero no dijo palabra alguna al menos por ahora se iba centrar en su comida.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.- ¡Felices Fiestas! Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes: Actualización Múltiple el día de hoy, sigan leyendo en un par de hora tienes un nuevo capítulo del FF. Magia y Desastres. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 ¡Maldita Tentación!

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°10:**** ¡Maldita Tentación!**

**[Horas después]**

Rara vez se sorprende a un Li. ¿Por qué?.-Simple. En el mundo de los negocios no había persona con el mismo grado de preparación que un Li.

Al menos bajo esa premisa errada y discriminatoria había sido inculcado Li Xiaoláng sin embargo por primera vez su vida una mujer lo dejo sin palabras.

La señorita Reed como él la conocía no era solo de extraordinaria belleza sino que a la hora de trabajar dominaba su aérea.

Habían pasado cerca de 12 horas laborando sin descanso, incluso ambos se habían olvidado de almorzar cuando Sakura le dijo para su asombro:

-¡Qué pésima gestión administrativa ha hecho el gerente de esta sucursal!-

Xiaoláng la miro con preocupación, cuando ella señalo con calma al mirarlo y mostrarle la cifra en su laptop entonces dijo:

-¿El desfalco no puede ser ese valor?-

-¡No lo es! . . . Esta cifra [Cerca de más de 178 billones de moneda local] ha sido movida en diferentes cuentas para cubrir ciertos movimientos que no tiene justificación alguna-

-¿Cómo puede detectar esos movimientos?-

-¡Simple! . . . Esta empresa vende maquinarias pesadas no barcos ni motores de aviones, los mayores movimientos se registran en cuentas contables que no van acorde al giro del negocio-

Xiaoláng se sentó a su lado entonces dijo con latente preocupación al fruncir el ceño:

-¿Cómo detecto eso?-

-¡Es un trabajo de hormiga! . . . Se han clasificados los bienes como activos No corrientes y se han inflado las tasas de depreciación de estos bienes-

Xiaoláng conocía de herramientas financiera pero lo suyo era la administración no la contabilidad sin embargo estaba familiarizado con términos de depreciación para activos fijos propios de la empresa y amortizaciones por concepto de pagos de préstamos [Capital más intereses], Sakura al ver su expresión de desconcierto dijo sin problema alguno:

-Hábilmente han inflado estas cuentas . . . Han depreciado bienes que han puesto en activos NO corrientes [Fijos] que no corresponden a esas cuentas y por ende las han depreciado de forma variada-

-¡No entiendo!-

-¡Es simple! . . . Dentro de las cuentas contables han abierto una cuenta falsa de activos fijos, lo que se supone que se usa para que la empresa funcione pero usted no va usar un motor de barco o un avión aquí . . . Han hecho esas cuentas falsas para luego depreciarlas y hacerlas pasar cómo perdidas . . . Una cosa va concadenada a otra-

-¡Mied . . . Perdón . . .

-Puede hacer uso de todo el lenguaje soez que desee pero eso no va devolver el dinero-

-¿Estamos quebrados?-

-¡No! . . . Hay un fuerte desfalco, se han creado cuentas falsas y hay exorbitantes movimientos de dinero sin justificar pero hay algo más grave señor Li-

-¿Más grave que robarnos dinero?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con malestar al pararse abruptamente pero antes que diera un paso, la señorita Reed lo tomo del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que base su mirada y al quedar sus rostros frente a frente le dijo:

-¡Lavado de Dinero!-

Xiaoláng abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa e inmediatamente se enderezo y dijo con malestar:

-¡Eso no es posible! . . . ¿Cómo dedujo eso?-

La supuesta señorita Reed iba contestar cuando tocaron la puerta y sin esperar que ambos conteste Eriol ingreso al lugar y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Lamento interrumpirlos pero Terada está en la línea! . . . ¿Señorita Reed, va trabajar con nosotros?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño al notar el extraño tono meloso que uso al hacer tal pregunta y " Azura " contesto con una suave sonrisa, algo que tampoco le gusto a Xiaoláng:

-¡En efecto! . . . Soy la nueva secretaria del Señor Li-

-¡OH! . . . Eso explica porque tantos papeles-

-¿Necesitas algo más ERIOL?- Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng y él dijo:

-¡No! . . . Es algo tarde y debo ir a casa. . . ¡Permiso! . . . ¡Buenas noches Srta. Reed!-

Xiaoláng miro a la supuesta señorita Reed con reproche y dijo con malestar:

-¡El señor Hiragizawa es un hombre casado!-

-¿Y eso a mí qué me debe importar?-

Antes que Xiaoláng hiciera algún comentario fuera de lugar que haga " Azura " se levanto y le dijo:

-¡Es tarde! . . . ¡Lo veo mañana!-

-¡La llevo!-

-¡NO!-

-Voy por el mismo camino que usted-

-¿Quién le dijo a usted que yo voy por su camino? . . . Además debe revisar las cifras que le mostré. . .

-¡Lo haremos el Lunes, sin falta!-

-¡Buenas noches señor Li!- Dijo " Azura " mientras se escaba del lugar, realmente le dolía la cabeza y no tenía paciencia para lidiar con el mal humor de su jefe pero al salir noto que Eriol le dio una tarjeta a Tomoyo y le sonrío de una forma coqueta, Tomoyo lo miro con seriedad pero le devolvió la tarjeta y salió del lugar.

Sakura la vio de lejos con interés pero no quiso meterse al notar salir a Eriol con el semblante serio detrás de ella.

Camino con sigilo hasta el gran ventanal entonces la vio, Tomoyo salir en un carro blanco y Eriol en otro carro, no sabía si iban por lugares diferentes o iguales pero dijo en voz baja:

-Ese hombre no me agrada, no sé por qué . . .

Al salir del lugar iba cruzar la calle cuando noto el carro de Tomoyo parqueado frente de la empresa y se sorprendió al verla y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Yo! . . . Sé que Eriol va para mi departamento pero no quiero. .

-¿Caer en la maldita tentación de estar con él?-

-¡Soy una mujer débil y estúpida! . . .

Sakura ingreso al auto de Tomoyo y le dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Una mujer enamorada puede ser débil al ceder a sus impulsos pero no eres estúpida-

[Suspiro de Pesar] . . . ¿A dónde te llevo?-

-¡Es viernes! . . . ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?-

-¡La verdad no quiero salir! . . . Sin embargo - Tomoyo tomo su cartera, la abrió y saco una entrada miro a la joven - ¿Te gustaría ir a la exposición de Botero?-

-¿Botero? . . . Me es familiar . . . Pero no recuerdo de dónde . . .

-Es un artista colombiano, identifica su estilo por retratar a personas obsesas-

-¡Lo recuerdo! . . . ¿No vas a ir?-

-¡Me temo que me lo perderé! . . . Te paso dejando y de ahí tomare la carrera, me perderé este fin de semana. . . ¡Espero que te guste la exposición señorita Reed!-

Sakura miro a la joven le pregunto con calma:

-Si regresas el fin de semana, te invito a tomar algo para que hablemos con calma-

Ante la expresión de Tomoyo, ella dijo con suavidad:

-Soy nueva en esta ciudad, no tengo amigas. . . Me gustaría conocerte y saber, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a contarme, tu historia con el señor Hiragizawa-

Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras y ella dijo:

-¡Sin mentiras! . . . Deseo saber si puedo confiar en ti-

[Traducido quería descubrir quién era Eriol Hiragizawa y ver si podía confiar en Tomoyo para decirle su verdadera identidad porque sola ni iba poder lidiar con su jefe sin embargo si tenía una amiga que cubra sus espaldas iba hacer más fácil]

Tomoyo sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-¿Te parece qué nos veamos el domingo a las 14:00Pm?-

-¡Por mí no hay problema! - dijo Sakura con suavidad mientras Tomoyo la llevaba a su hotel por ahora iba dejar el tema ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Sakura miraba con asombro una de las obras del artista cuando escucho una voz familiar que le dijo:

-¡No sabía qué a la Srta. Reed le guste el arte! . . . ¿Qué sorpresa verle aquí? . . . ¿Cree en las coincidencias?-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . ¿Qué hace Li aquí? . . . ¡Esto ya es acoso!

Sakura tomo un poco de vino de su copa y se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo con calma:

-¡Me gusta el arte! . . . Y me puedo jactar de saber apreciarlo en toda su esplendor - Ella se iba alejar del imponente hombre pero Xiaoláng adivino sus intenciones y la tomo del brazo entonces pregunto con diversión:

-¿Me va dejar solo?-

Sakura lo miro con reproche entonces él dijo con diversión:

-Me da la impresión que cuando llegue, usted noto mi presencia pero me evadió a propósito. . . ¿Será posible que me deteste Srta. Reed?-

-¡Me gusta mantener la distancia con los jefes! . . . ¡Nada bueno puede salir para una empleada involucrarse con sus superiores. . . Señor Li! . . . Sobre todo cuando el jefe no es otro que el dueño de la empresa. . . ¡Permiso!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Qué mujer tan difícil! . . . ¿Qué debo hacer para que me acompañe esta noche? . . . ¡Se disfruta más el arte en compañía! - Declaro Xiaoláng en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo, esta vez Sakura sonrío de forma abierta cuando le dijo:

-Si mira a su alrededor, notara a una hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con unos atributos físicos fa-bu-lo-sos, que poco y más parece que se van a salir de su escaso vestido -

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng la miro con el semblante serio y ella dijo en un tono divertido:

-Según mis fuentes. . . Ese es el tipo de mujeres que frecuenta. . . ¿Por qué no le invita a tomar una copa a ella? . . . ¡Buen provecho!-

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo iba decir algo pero mientras ella se escaba de él, Wei se hizo presente con dos copas con champagne y dijo con asombro:

-¿Lo volvió a rechazar?-

Ante la mirada de enojo del hombre, Wei río con nerviosismo y dijo:

-¡La mujer del vestido rojo viene para acá!-

-¡Dile que se pierda!- Xiaoláng salió del lugar para buscar a la mujer que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca pero no la encontró con facilidad hasta que escucho su risa sensual, ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente con uno de los invitados del lugar cuando pregunto:

-¿Entonces el artista acepta hacer encargos?-

-Te puedo poner en contacto con representante del artista. . . ¿Tiene algún en cargo en particular?-

-En pocos días es el cumpleaños del patriarca de Los Amamiya sería divertido regalarse un cuadro de él al estilo " BOTERO " . . . [Risas sensuales] . . .

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de curiosidad y dejo que ella haga el trato con el hombre y cuando la encontró sola dijo a su espalda sobresaltándola:

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Masaki Amamiya?-

-¡DIABLOS! . . . ¡ME ASUSTO!- Dijo Sakura llevando su mano al pecho entonces miro a Xiaoláng con reproche y le dijo:

-¡Ese hombre hizo grandes cosas por mi! . . . Casi me convierto en su nieta [Eso era mentira pero él no tenía porque saberlo]

-¿Salías con algunos de sus nietos?-

-¡No estoy obligada a contestar esa pregunta! . . . Solo te diré que lo que sé se lo debo a él, es un hombre realmente maravilloso-

Ese comentario alerto a Xiaoláng, quién le pregunto con recelo:

-¿Acaso, eras amante del patriarca Amamiya?-

De todas las cosas, que le pudo decir a Sakura era fue la más descabellada que no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír de forma divertida entonces Xiaoláng dijo con reproche:

-¿Eres el tipo de mujer, qué sale con hombres mayores?-

-¡OMG! . . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Sakura de la deducción errada a la que llego no pudo evitar reír hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron a tal punto de quedar completamente débil que poco le importo terminar en el piso.

Xiaoláng por su lado estaba enojado y verla reír de esa forma tan descontrolada no ayudaba.

Ella río hasta que el estomago le dolió hasta que exhalo el aire retenido y dijo estando aun el piso, poco le importaba la mirada de las personas:

-¡Definitivamente eres un hombre divertido!-

Xiaoláng la miro con enojo pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario al ver regresar al hombre con que inicialmente ella estaba hablando.

Por ahora se iba mantener al margen de esa conversación pero no la iba perder de vista.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Les dejo un micro-avance: **

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo por le intensidad del beso pero se enojo al verla alejarse de él de forma divertida y de peor humor se puso cuando ella dijo:

¡Listo! . . .Creo que su prima entendió el mensaje . . .

Era oficial él la quería arrastrar [literalmente hablando] por dejarlo con ganas.

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11 ¿Amiga y cómplice?

**[Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta]**

**CP. N°11: ¿Amiga y cómplice?.**

—¿Dónde se metió la señorita Reed?—pregunto con malestar Xiaoláng cuando su mayordomo y de paso buen amigo le entrego una invitación y le dijo:

—Su abuela envío formalmente la invitación para su cumpleaños, espera verle acompañado—

—O sino ella personalmente se encargara de buscarme novia. ¡Mi abuela es una entrometida!. ¿Por qué harán la fiesta en la hacienda?—

—Sus hermanas vienen y por los niños quieren hacer algo más al aire libre, además vienen varios socios y a muchos les gustas los caballos—ante la mueca de reproche, Wei dijo con un tono divertido:

—A su padre le gustaba mucho los caballos y estar en la hacienda—

—Eso es él, yo no soy como mi padre, a mi eso de estar en el campo no me gusta y menos tener a mis sobrinos y primos pequeños cercas—

—Usted tiene afinidad con los niños—Wei río abiertamente al ver la cara de reproche del joven heredero y este dijo con malestar:

—Ni me lo recuerdes, se me pegan a mí como sanguijuelas, cada vez termino agotado y en el piso—gruñido—no quiero ir Wei—

—Eso sería un desatino, podría invitar al personal de la empresa, tal vez la señorita Reed le guste las actividades al aire libre—

—Si esa mujer se la pasa escapándose de mí, tú crees que va aceptar una invitación para ir a la hacienda a las afueras de Hong Kong—

—Puede preguntarle porque parece que termino de hacer el trato con aquel señor—

Xiaoláng no necesito más palabras para no perder tiempo y avanzar hacia ellos y escucho cuando ella dijo en un tono divertido:

—La pintura no solo debe ser del patriarca sino de toda la familia Amamiya—

—Le enviare el bosquejo por email para que lo apruebe y lo enviaremos a Japón—

—¡Maravilloso!—dijo ella entre risas cuando Xiaoláng comento:

—Mi abuela también cumple años en pocas semanas y va organizar una fiesta en su hacienda—

—¡OMG!. ¿Puedo ir?. ¿Tienen caballos?. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?—

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante esas preguntas entonces Wei que se acerco a ellos dijo:

—¿A la señorita Reed le gusta las actividades al aire libre?—

—¡Me encantan!. Sobre todo si hay caballos de por medio, la equitación se me da muy bien. ¿La matriarca tiene caballos de paso?. ¿Disponen de caballos de cepa?. ¿Los venden?—

Ante la emoción que mostró Sakura por el tema, Xiaoláng dijo con suavidad:

—Si desea ir debe ser mi acompañante en la fiesta de mi abuela—

Sakura hizo una mueca de reproche que causo la diversión de Wei y el manager del artista [Botero] y dijo rápidamente:

—Sabía que había una trampa en todo esto—

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche entonces ella dijo con calma:

—¿Cuándo es el evento?—

—En dos semanas—contesto Xiaoláng con calma entonces ella pregunto:

—¿Puedo llevar acompañante?—

—¡No!—fue la respuesta tajante y cortante que le dio Xiaoláng y Wei evitando reírse de las expresiones de enojo de Xiaoláng y de reproche de ella, pregunto con calma:

—¿A quién desea llevar la señorita Reed?—

Sakura ignoro por completo la mirada de reproche que Xiaoláng le dio ambos y dijo con calma:

—Con una amiga, bueno eso creo—

—¿Qué amiga?—pregunto Xiaoláng interesado en el tema y ella dijo con calma:

—Daidoji Tomoyo—

Xiaoláng y Wei se miraron entre sí y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

—No creo que haya ningún problema pero si acepto que vayan, usted debe decirle que es mi acompañante a mi abuela—

—¿Adivino?. La abuela desea que su nieto se casé y le de herederos sino lleva una novia o algo similar ella le va presentar una lista interminable de candidatas. ¿Adivine?—Sakura se reía abiertamente de los rostros perplejos de ambos hombres pero ella sabía que el matriarcado Li no era tan diferente del patriarcado Amamiya, ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares en su familia ni decir sus primos.

La conversación se centro en la siguiente viaje que iban a realizar en conjunto.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Touya Kinomoto estaba hasta el tope con tanto trabajo cuando sus primos ingresaron a su oficina y Ariel pregunto:

—¿Hoy también te quedas hasta tarde primo?—

—¡Quiero arrastrar a Sakura por todo esto!—gruñido—. Gracias a sus desatino tengo trabajo en exceso.

—Pierdes el tiempo Touya, lo que debes hacer es contratar un clúster—

—Methis tiene razón—dijo Lince y con rapidez acoto—. Contrata una empresa especializada en editar información financiera, firmas un contrato de fidelidad exclusiva y ellos puede rehacer la información que Sakura borro—

—Tengo la lista de varias empresas especializadas en el aérea—dijo Abel y al sacar su móvil señalo con calma—me tomaría menos de una hora, revisar el tema legal con ellos, pedirle un presupuesto y tenernos listo para que trabajen con nosotros—

—¡Gracias chicos!. No saben el peso que me quitan de encima, sobre todo ahora que nos toca negociar con los árabes, no tengo cabeza para centrarme en números y esas cosas. Abel dejo el tema en tus manos—

Tanto Lince como Abel y Methis salieron del lugar entonces Ariel aprovecho para decirle a su primo:

—¿Cómo va la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños del abuelo?—

—¿Crees qué tengo tiempo para organizar fiestas con todo lo que hizo Sakura?—

—Eso no es excusa, era ella la que organizaba el evento pero ahora tú estas en el lugar que ella debería estar y lo sabes así que asume tu responsabilidad como se debe—

—¿Te duele qué sea el presidente de la Corporación Amamiya y no tú?—

—Me duele que no valores el trabajo que hizo tu hermana y todo lo que Sakura ha hecho por esa empresa, tú y yo sabemos que era ella quién debe ser la presidenta no tú—

—Dímelo de una vez Ariel, estás en contra mío—

—El que difiera de las decisiones de mi abuelo no significa que este en tu contra, somos primos-hermanos pero en los negocios es otra cosa, tendrás mi apoyo pero necesito que hagas que regrese Sakura, yo no quiero liderar su departamento necesito centrarme en mis proyectos de infraestructura, debería estar en Lituana cerrando lo de las minas de diamantes no aquí en Tokio haciendo doble trabajo—

—Si tú no sabes dónde está Sakura menos voy a saber yo—dijo Touya con malestar entonces Ariel decidió que era hora de salir del lugar y dijo en voz alta:

—Sakura y el abuelo tienen gustos parecidos, este año ella iba planificar la fiesta del abuelo en la hacienda, Methis tiene toda la información—

—¿Methis?—

—Sabes que cuando Sakura y Methis se juntas sus fiestas o " farras " como ella le llama son grandiosas, ellos organizan los cumpleaños con meses de anterioridad, habla con Methis para que te permita acceder a la agenda de festejo que tiene con Sakura—

—Impresionante hasta eso tiene en agenda—

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?. Sakura, de todo nosotros es la más organizada—

Ante la mirada impregnada de reproche de Touya, Ariel dijo con calma:

—Mejor de la fiesta del abuelo me encargo yo, tú céntrate en poner al día el tema financiero, te veo en la cena primo—

Después de la breve despedida, Touya no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

—¡Maldita sea!. ¿Dónde diablos estará metida Sakura?—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasado el evento finalmente Sakura acepto la invitación de Xiaoláng de ir a la hacienda: " Amazonas " de la familia Li pero al regresar al hotel vio el carro de Tomoyo parqueado y ella bajarse del mismo entonces Sakura al bajar del taxi le dijo:

—¡Hola!. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?—

—¡No!. Recién llego, se supone que iba viajar pero me regresé, no saco nada con huir, me pregunta si podría quedarme una noche aquí—

—¡Claro!. Estoy hospedada en una mini-suite, podemos pedir algo a la habitación. ¿Trajiste ropa?—

—¡Sí!—

Luego de que Sakura y Tomoyo se asearan y se cambiaran de ropa, Sakura finalmente pregunto:

—¿Cuál es tu historia con Eriol?. ¿Cómo te convertiste en su amante?—

Tomoyo pareció dudar cuando dijo en voz baja:

—Eriol fue mi novio en la preparatoria, nos reencontramos en el trabajo y una cosa llevo a otra—

—¡Me estas mintiendo!—

Tomoyo se sonrojo cuando dijo:

—Eriol y yo éramos novios en la preparatoria, mi familia en esa época tenía un estatus económico alto pero mi padre hizo malos negocios y quedamos en la ruina, al poco tiempo se suicido y mi madre enfermo, para eso dado mis notas yo conseguí una beca en la preparatoria que estudiaba, los padres del Eriol le pidieron que rompa conmigo al saber que mi familia ya no tenía dinero—

—¿Pero ustedes no rompieron?—

—No, realmente nosotros estábamos tan enamorados, él fue mi primera vez en todo y yo igual—

Esta vez Sakura prefirió quedarse callada cuando ella dijo con pesar:

—Nos hicimos amantes en secreto poco tiempo después su padre hizo una alianza con la familia Li—

—¡No entiendo!. ¿Qué tiene que ver la familia Li en todo esto?—

—La madre de la esposa de Eriol [Kaho] es hermana de la madre de Li Xiaoláng—

—¿Son primos?—

—¡Exacto!. Eriol fue obligado a casarse con Kaho a pesar que no la ama pero yo no fui capaz de dejarlo porque lo amo tanto y sé que no tengo justificación alguna pero yo lo amo y acepte ser su amante por eso, sé que esta mal pero el amor es algo que no se puede justificar además Eriol me ama y siempre ha estado ahí para mí—

—Eriol no te ama, Eriol te usa para satisfacer un deseo carnal—

Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura dijo con suavidad:

—Si él te hubiera amado nunca te hubiera puesto en el papel de la otra, hubiera enfrentado a sus padres por ti, lo que tienes con Eriol no tiene futuro. ¿Lo sabes?—

—¡Eso no es verdad!. Sus padres lo obligaron a casarse con ella, él no tenía opciones—

—Eriol es un cobarde y tú tienes muy poca auto estima en ti, te valoras tan poco que permite que el hombre que amas te ponga en segundo plano—

—Sé que hago mal pero cómo hago para alejarme de él cuando todo el tiempo pienso en él—

—Eso no sé como responder pero es una lastima que una mujer que tiene todo para ser feliz se valore tan poco, él es un hombre interesado, no va dejar a su mujer. ¿Te conformas con tan poco?—

—No sé cómo salir de esto, cuando lo he intentado él me busca y yo sigo cayendo, soy una estúpida con él me vuelvo débil—

—Eres una mujer enamorada no estúpida, si deseas yo te puedo ayudar—

—¿De qué manera?—

—Debo mudarme de aquí, podemos buscar un departamento juntas, no sé puedes mudarte de donde estas, es una sugerencia—

—Eso sería fácil, después de todo el pent-house en el que vivo es de Eriol—

—¿Pent-house?—

—Sí, los regalos de Eriol son fabulosos, hace poco me regalo esta pulsera de diamantes pero no pienses que yo le pido él me da muchas joyas y regalos costosos—

—¿Por qué no me hablas más de lo que te da Eriol?—pregunto con atención Sakura, su instinto le decía que podía sacarle cierta información a Tomoyo sobre Eriol y eso a ella si le interesaba sobre todo con sus sospechas sobre el tema del lavado del dinero que se estaba haciendo en las empresas Li.

**[Sakura- POV]**

Mi instinto me dice que ella no es una mala persona solo se enamoro de la persona equivocada. Tengo la sensación que ella y yo seremos buenas amigas y quién sabe, tal vez hasta lleguemos hacer cómplices. Veamos qué sucede.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Les dejo un micro-avance: **

—¡OMG! Esta yegua es perfecta para Tornado—

—Señorita aléjese de esa yegua porque es peligrosa—

Sakura miro con seriedad al hermoso ejemplar y extendió su mano donde había varios terrones de azúcar y le dijo:

—Entre féminas nos entendemos. ¿No es así bonita?—

Para asombros de todos la salvaje y hermosa yegua se acerco a su mano y empezó a comer de ella . . .

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	12. CP12 ¿Sospechas?

**[NI ROMEO-NI JULIETA]**

**CP. N°12: ¿Sospechas? **

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde la salida de Tomoyo del lugar cuando Sakura tomaba un baño de tina y mientras jugaba con las burbujas dijo en voz alta:

—Mi intuición no falla, Eriol Hiragizawa es la persona que está lavando dinero en la empresa Li pero cómo puedo hablar del tema con el jefe sin exponer a Tomoyo.

Sakura llego a esa conclusión cuando escucho con atención, los detalles que Eriol había tenido con Tomoyo sobre todo las advertencias cuidar las joyas que ponía en la caja fuerte de su pent-house y que Eriol controlaba que ella usaba en ciertas ocasiones.

Inversión en joyas era acertado, el oro no se devalúa al igual que las piedras preciosas, adicional en esa caja fuerte, había un par de lingotes de oro fuera de que Eriol tenía en su caja de seguridad personal, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de los lingote cuando fue invitada a una fiesta en al casa de su amante y luego de haber tenido sexo de forma desenfrenada en el jardín, ella tuvo la necesidad de ingresar a la mansión Hiragizawa para cambiarse y al pasar por su despacho noto como a su amante le entregaban una caja y se le hizo extraño porque no vio al hombre que le dijo la caja pero si vio el contenido de la caja fuerte y quedo perpleja por su puesto nunca hizo comentario alguno hasta ahora.

Adicional Sakura sabía, que el cuñado de Li Xiaoláng había tenido un extraño accidente y desde entonces Hiragizawa tomo el mando de esa sucursal, sin duda alguna iba tener que vigilarlo con cuidado y cuando confirme sus sospechas había con su jefe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Xiaoláng había mal interpretado la extraña cercanía de Sakura hacia su primo político y al verla centrada en revisar los estados financieros dijo con curiosidad:

—¿Hiragizawa te agrada?

—¡No!—fue la respuesta tajante y cortante que le dio su supuesta asistente mientras no dejaba de ver la pantalla entonces Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y pregunto con malestar:

—¿Qué diablos pasa entre tú y Eriol?

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y contesto con una pregunta:

—¿Esa pregunta fuera de lugar, la hace cómo mi jefe o cómo hombre?

Xiaoláng la miro sin comprender y ella regreso su mirada a la pantalla y dijo con firmeza:

—Si es como mi jefe le diré, creo que Eriol está detrás del lavado de dinero pero sin pruebas no le puedo acusar, el sujeto es hábil pero si me pregunta como hombre le diré, no es asunto suyo y no sea entrometido.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y dijo:

—¿Por eso ha mostrado una extraña amabilidad de con él?

Sakura se quedo callada o más se mordió la lengua para no soltar el comentario, desde el momento que el sujeto tiene una amante no es de fiar porque el que engaña puede hacer algo peor pero sabía que si decía eso iba exponer a Tomoyo y un problema le iba traer otro.

—Srta. Reed, le estoy haciendo una pregunta.

—La respuesta es obvia.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando una voz chillona que se escucho del otro lado del pasillo lo alerto, su alocada y acosadora prima Meiling hizo acto de presencia diciendo:

—¡PRIMO QUERIDO, TE EXTRAÑE!

—¡OH NO! ¿Qué hace Meiling aquí? Ella debería estar en Francia no en China.

Al notar la incomodidad de su jefe y a la mujer escandalosa que venía de frente Sakura se paró de su silla y tomo a Xiaoláng hacia ella, sorprendiéndole en el acto al igual que su prima que se quedo sin palabras.

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo por la intensidad del beso pero se enojo al verla alejarse de él de forma divertida y de peor humor se puso cuando ella dijo:

—¡Listo! Creo que su prima entendió el mensaje, no tiene que agradecerme jefecito, tómelo como un favor de mi parte—Sakura le guiño el ojo izquierdo y salió del lugar.

Era oficial él la quería arrastrar [literalmente hablando] por dejarlo con ganas y Meiling se enojo cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¿Quién era esa mujer Xiaoláng? ¿Desde cuándo te besas con las empleadas?

Xiaoláng aún estaba desconcertado por el beso que ella le dio porque solo lo hizo para darle celos a su prima, se sentía usado y eso le hizo enojar entonces miro a su prima y pregunto con reproche:

—¿Qué haces aquí Meiling?

—¿Lo olvidaste? Mañana es el cumpleaños de la abuela, quedamos que pasaría por ti para ir a la hacienda.

—Meiling, tengo serios problemas en esta sucursal no puedo irme así. . .

—¿Es por esa mujer? , la abuela se va sentir decepcionada sino vas. Además tiene una lista de candidatas para ser la futura señora Li.

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando recordó que él había comprometido a la señorita Reed a ir con él, solo que ella aun no había ratificado entonces le dijo con calma:

—Iré y llevare compañía.

—¿Esa mujer? ¿Iras con una empleada?—preguntó su prima con reproche entonces él dijo con calma:

—De hecho voy invitar algunos empleados a la fiesta de la abuela, siempre es bueno tener buena relación con el personal que labora con nosotros.

—Te desconozco.

—Adelante Meiling, te veré en la fiesta.

Meiling hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando le dio un escandaloso beso en la mejilla a su primo, sabía que él odiaba que ella hago eso y sin prisa alguna salió contoneando sus caderas con gracia cuando se topo con su primo político y Eriol dijo con suavidad:

—Meiling, veo que hoy a sido el día de ver mujeres hermosas.

—Hola primo—respondió Meiling con alegría y cometió el desatino de decir:

—¿Te veré en la fiesta de la abuela?

—No me ha llegado invitación alguna.

—¡Por favor! Si eres parte de la familia. ¿Cómo está mi prima? Tengo unos lindos obsequios para el bebe. . . ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Mi amada esposa perdió a nuestro bebe.

—Lo siento mucho Eriol, no sabía. ¿Está ella en casa? Me gustaría verla antes de irme a Hong Kong.

—Si me esperas unos minutos, entrego estos documentos y te llevo a verla.

Meiling sonrío con calma y le dijo:

—Iré contigo.

Mientras Eriol ingresaba con su prima política a la oficina de Xiaoláng, Tomoyo los miraba de lejos y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Desde cuándo Eriol se lleva tan bien con Meiling?

—Esa pregunta da entender que estas celosa.

Tomoyo se quedo perpleja por unos segundos cuando dijo con reproche:

—¡Por Dios Azura me asustaste!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Sabes quién es aquella mujer?

—Es la prima del señor Li y por ende de la esposa de Eriol. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el señor Li?

—No pero no porque ella no quiera porque siempre ha estado detrás de su primo pero el señor Li siempre la ha visto como su prima no como mujer.

—¿Han sido novios?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque me miro con odio y eso que solo estaba cerca del señor Li—expresó omitió lo del beso y Tomoyo señalo con calma:

—Ella siempre ha sido celosa pero su primo no le hace caso.

Sakura y Tomoyo miraron desde donde estaba a Eriol salir con Meiling y se les hizo rara tal extraña cercanía pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

A lo lejos Eriol dijo en voz baja:

—Estas hermosa Mei. ¿Segura qué deseas ir a ver primero a Kaho?

—¡Eres un perverso!

—Pero recuerdo que eso te encantaba en la universidad. ¿Te gustaría recordar viejos tiempo?

Meiling se relamió sus labios y dijo en voz baja:

—No me importaría si te desvías del camino.

Eriol disimulo su alegría, recordaba que Meiling de todas sus amantes era la que más le gustaba porque era una mujer completamente desinhibida en la cama.

Meiling por su lado le fascinaba Eriol y saber que iba tener sexo con el esposo de su prima, le ponía ese peligro que la sobre excitaba.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo y le dijo:

—¿Los seguimos?

—Estamos en horario de trabajo.

—Yo decía porque él tiene una mirada de depredador y ella de una perdida.

—Eriol no sería capaz de acostarse con su propia. . . . Tomoyo se quedo callada al ver la mirada intensa de Sakura y dijo con vergüenza:

—¿Qué ganamos con seguirlos? Lo más probable es que vaya la mansión Hiragizawa para ver a Kaho.

—Si tú lo dices—Sakura hizo el gesto de que se iba a ir cuando Tomoyo la tomo de la mano y dijo:

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

—Porque si descubres que te es infiel puedes tener una razón para dejarlo, después de todo se supone que tú eres su única amante o al menos eso creo.

Tomoyo sintió una opresión en el pecho y Sakura señalo con suavidad:

—Ese sujeto no te valora y si mi intuición no está errada dudo que ellos vayan a la mansión Hiragizawa.

—Iré pero no porque desconfíe de Eriol sino para demostrarte que estas errada, tengo la certeza Azura que estas completamente errada en lo que piensas del hombre que amo.

—Si es el caso te pediré las disculpas y no me vuelvo entrometer en esta mal llamada relación que tienes con él. ¡Lo prometo!

Tomoyo tomo su cartera y salió con Sakura del lugar ignorando que Xiaoláng las miraba intrigado desde el pasillo y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Dónde van ese par en horario de oficina?

Xiaoláng también se intrigo por la actitud extraña de las mujeres y no dudo en seguirlas.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Atención BETAS o quienes deseen corregir este capítulo en cuanto a la estructura gramatical, si ponen la observación en que me equivoque, puedo reemplazar el capítulo antes de publicar el siguiente, dándoles el respectivo crédito de la revisión. **

**Usen este formato para que me sea más fácil detectar el error: **

**DONDE DICE: . . . DEBE DECIR: . . . ¡Gracias por la corrección!. **

**[4] Les dejo un mini-avance: **

Fue una reacción en cadena, ver entrar a Eriol y a Meiling a ese reconocido hotel de lujo dejo sin palabra a Tomoyo como a Sakura pero sin duda el más desconcertado era Xiaoláng quién dijo en voz alta:

—¿Eriol y Meiling son amantes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Kaho sabrá qué su esposo la engaña con Meiling? ¿Por qué Daidoji y Reed los siguieron? Necesito respuestas y las necesito ya.

Xiaoláng no dudo en bajarse de su carro cuando . . .

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. CP13 En problemas por entrometida

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**NI ROMEO-NI JULIETA.**

**CP. N°13: En problemas por entrometida.**

Li Xiaoláng no se consideraba una persona curiosa, pero debía reconocer que la señorita Azura Reed « Sakura Kinomoto » , llamaba por completo su atención. Parecía tener una extraña aversión hacia él. Ahora la veía salir de la empresa, en horario de oficina con Daidoji Tomoyo, sin duda alguna esa amistad le parecía extraña, pero todo eso quedo a un lado, cuando notó a las personas que ambas iban siguiendo, ahí empezaron las preguntas para él:

¡¿Por qué Meiling y Eriol iban juntos?! ¡¿A dónde iban?!

Manejo por inercia, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos carros, no tenía una visión clara del carro que manejaba Eriol, ni menos en el que estaba Tomoyo y Azura, pero sin duda fue una reacción en cadena, ver a Eriol estacionarse en un parqueadero privado y al abrir la puerta a Meiling se quedo sin palabras al ver el sugerente beso que compartieron. Esta vez no puedo evitar decir en voz alta:

—¡¿Por qué se besan?! ¡¿Son amantes, desde cuándo?! — Miró con atención a la señorita Reed salir del carro, y discutir con Tomoyo, quién se rehusaba salir de su carro, entonces no lo pensó dos veces y se estaciono cerca. A paso firme se acercó a ellas, para saber qué estaba pasando ahí, una vez superada la sorpresa de haber visto a su prima Meiling, con el esposo de su otra prima Kaho, de pronto una emoción negativa se hizo presente en él. La duda latente que ambos estaba engañando a Kaho, después de estar fresca la perdida se su bebe, el hijo de Kaho y su esposo Eriol, lo lleno de indignación.

Recordó de forma amarga si relación anterior, el pasó por algo similar con su ex esposa « Rika », estaba tan enojado, pero eso no evito que él escuchar Azura decir en voz alta:

—Tomoyo, es tu oportunidad de salir y enfrentar a Eriol, termina con esto de una vez.

Tomoyo aún estaba conmocionada, las lágrimas producto de la rabia, la indignación y la frustración que sentía no la dejaban hablar, ella se sentía tan herida, decepcionada, no podía creer que la persona que había amado toda su vida, haya sido esa clase de hombre, ya bastante mala era para ella ser la segunda mujer en su vida, cómo para pasar por algo así, fue cuando miro a Sakura y le susurro en voz baja:

—Lo siento Azura, yo…yo no puedo…yo…— Tomoyo se quedo sin palabras al ver detrás de Azura, a Li Xiaoláng, y solo atinó a decir por inercia—: ¡¿Señor Li, qué haces usted aquí?!

Ante esa pregunta, Azura se tensó podía sentir la furia latente del hombre a sus espaldas, cómo iba explicar su presencia en el lugar, pero no tuvo la necesidad de contestar, cuando él contestó en un tono cortante:

—Eso debería preguntarle yo a ustedes— no esperó que Azura se volteara, sino que paso a un lado de ella y la miró de frente para sentenciar en un tono agresivo—: ¡¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?! Quiero la verdad y … señorita Reed, que su explicación sea creíble.

Azura se quedó callada por un momento, cuando miró el rostro enrojecido de Tomoyo y no sabía cómo explicar la razón de su presencia en aquel lugar, entonces ella comentó en voz baja:

—No sé si me corresponda asumir esa responsabilidad de comentarle…

—Señor Li, Azura no tiene nada que ver en este tema, ella intentó que yo reaccione…he sido amante de Eriol por mucho tiempo y ahora él…— Tomoyo bajo la cara avergonzada de tal confesión, expresó interrumpió la declaración de Azura para no meterla en más problemas, pero no contó que su jefe susurrara entre dientes:

—¡¿Tú sabías sobre está relación extra-marital que tenía Eriol?!— Preguntó de una forma cortante a la señorita Reed, pero antes que ambos contestara, él la tomo del brazo, y antes que ella protestara le dijo:

—Ven conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! … Espere…— Azura no pudo protestar porque Xiaoláng, sin tino alguno la hizo ingresar al hotel y al notar a un hombre en la recepción le comentó en un tono sugerente:

—Buenas tardes señor, hay una pareja que llegó antes de nosotros que nos espera…

El hombre los miró con interés y Xiaoláng sin problema alguna abrazo Azura como si fuera su novia, sorprendiéndola en el acto, cuando saco un billete de una gran denominación y le susurro en voz baja:

—Si es discreto — le paso el billete debajo de la mano y sonrío con gracia, cuando acoto con rapidez— puedo recomendar a otras parejas que les gusta practicar « swinging » a venir a este hotel y que le ubiquen, somos muy generosos con las personas que nos atiende.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos por la ambición al ver tal billete y preguntó con suavidad:

—¡¿Cómo se llama el señor?!

Xiaoláng sonrío complacido, Azura seguía sin palabras, entonces él contestó cuando saco su billetera y mostró varias fotos:

—Usualmente no damos nuestros nombres, pero es el hombre de está foto, su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

El hombre sonrío, cuando comentó sin pensar:

—¡Oh! El señor Hiragizawa, es un excelente cliente, por favor vaya a la habitación 324, aquí está su llave. Que disfrute.

—Gracias—. Contestó con una sonrisa impregnada de malicia, mientras iban camino al ascensor y Azura iba decir algo, cuando Xiaoláng la soltó al ingresar al ascensor y susurro con desdén:

—No quiero escucharte hablar. Después me explicas todo este asunto de Tomoyo y Eriol, pero por ahora tengo algo que aclarar con ese par de traidores.

Azura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni menos de protestar al ver como él salió del ascensor de forma intempestiva, y a paso acelerado llego al pasillo donde estaba esa habitación.

Dentro de la habitación, Meiling estaba con el torso desnudo, mientras Eriol se deleitaba besando con suavidad sus senos, aun no estaba desvestidos, estaba con los juegos premios, ella se había sentado ahorcadas sobre él, los besos impregnados de lujuria dieron paso a las caricias intensas, ella se frotaba sobre el miembro endurecido de él, que amenazaba con romper sus pantalones.

Tan centrados estaba dándose placer que no sintieron en qué momento la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, que Meiling alcanzó a gritar:

—AHHHHHHHH!...Xiao…— ella no pudo completar la frase, por su enfurecido primo la tomo del cabello y la lanzó al suelo, él no era hombre de lastimar a una mujer pero estaba tan enojado que le gritó:

—Eres una maldita perra, Meiling —. Poco le importó que ella se golpeara al caer, si bien el piso estaba alfombrado ella de igual se llevo un buen golpe al caer sobre su propio trasero, pero con Eriol no se contuvo, quién a penas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el puño de Eriol sobre su cara, Xiaoláng que lo tomó desprevenido le gritó con enojo:

—Tú eres un bastardado— los golpes iban pero no venían porque Eriol no podían defenderse, se cansó de golpearlo y le dijo en un tono mortal—: No te molestes en regresar a la casa, mi prima va saber esto.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia y más enojo le dio, al ver que en el pasillo no estaba Azura, después hablaría con ella, mientras tanto debía calmarse para poner al tanto a su prima sobre la infidelidad de Eriol pero sobre todo para hablar con su abuela, ella tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

Mientras Los Li resolvían este problema familiar, Tomoyo no dejaba de llorar, ella estaba en un estado de shock cuando Azura regreso de forma inmediata después que Xiaoláng ingresara a la habitación de los amantes y la encontró en ese estado, entonces la hizo bajar de su auto para ella manejarlo, porque Tomoyo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando Azura le afirmó sus sospechas.

Fue una tarde realmente tensa para todos, Tomoyo paso de la tristeza a la furia y de los celos que sentía, no lo pensó dos veces cuando le dijo a su amiga:

—Me iré del pent-house que comparto con Eriol. Por favor, ayúdame a recoger mis cosas.

Azura movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo, y en el transcurso de la tarde ambas empezaron a empacar para ir al hotel donde Azura estaba instalada, lo único positivo es que sus móviles no sonaron, finalmente Tomoyo le preguntó Azura, luego de haber cenado juntas en un incomodo silencio:

—¡¿Qué vamos hacer si nos despiden, Azura?!

Azura se quedo callada por varios minutos, esto era un tema personal delicado, sobre todo cuando ella se vio involucrada, pero regresar a Japón no lo veía viable, porque aun estaba resentida con su abuelo, pero estaba consciente en el problema que ambas estaban y se animó a contestar en voz baja:

—Si le damos los documentos que había en la caja de seguridad de Eriol que trajiste — miró a Tomoyo con mucha atención, quería estar segura si podía confiar en ella y que ella declaré contra él, entonces le propuso con calma—: Si les dejas saber a los Li, cómo ha sido tu relación con él y los inusuales trabajos que te ha hecho hacer, cuando él era el gerente administrativo de esa sucursal. Tal vez podamos seguir con nuestros trabajos.

—Pero y si creen qué soy su cómplice. Tengo miedo Azura. No sé qué podría pasar conmigo.

Azura se levantó y la abrazo por un momento para infundirle confianza, entonces se animó a decirle con calma:

—Trataré de interceder ante el señor Li, además estos papeles te ayudan. Voy estar ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

Tomoyo está vez se derrumbó, cuando dijo en voz baja mientras lloraba:

—Azura, eres una gran amiga…

En ese momento Azura, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella no había sido del todo honesta con Tomoyo, pero no sabía qué iban a pasar con ambas el día siguiente, así que mejor decidió por ahora no comentar nada, mañana sería un nuevo día y tal vez las cosas no sean tan adversas como ella pensaba que sería.

* * *

Ajenos al problema en el que estaba metido Sakura, su abuelo miraba el cielo estrellado, entonces una de sus hijas entró a la imponente sala y comentó en voz baja:

—¿Estás pensando en Sakura, papá? — El imponente hombre se dio la vuelta, para contestar a su hija, que esa noche lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta y le dijo:

—No puedo negar que la extraño…y más la voy extrañar cuando no la vea en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Nadeshiko.

La hermosa mujer suspiró con suavidad, cuando comentó sin pensar:

—El orgullo es algo que ha heredado de usted padre.

—No me lo recuerdes. Espero que donde quiera que este, no se meta en problemas. Porque esta vez, no estará su abuelo y menos su familia para cubrirla.

—Padre no se preocupe, ella es una mujer hecha y derecha, dudo que haya problema que no pueda resolver, ante todo es una mujer con mucho juicio.

Masaki sonrío con suavidad, él esperaba que su berrinche no durada mucho tiempo y que regrese pronto a Japón, ni la mansión Amamiya ni la empresa eran las mismas desde que ella no estaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la tensión que había en las empresas Li eran palpable, a primera hora no solo se había presentado Kaho Hiragizawa, quién ya estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho el cobarde de su esposo, sino que estaba la matriarca Li y por supuesto Xiaoláng esperando porque llegarán Azura Reed y Tomoyo Daidoji, al verlas ingresar juntas a la oficina, Xiaoláng les dijo en un tono cortante:

—La señora Hiragizaw quiere hablar con usted señorita Daidoji — si antes Tomoyo estaba tensa, ahora estaba pálida y miró con intensidad Azura y le comentó en un tono mortal—: Mientras mi prima habla con ella, usted y yo tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi oficina, mi abuela nos espera.

Las amigas se miraron, pero Azura siguió a paso suave pero firme a la oficina, cuando Mei, la abuela de Xiaoláng estuvo en frente de ella, le ordeno a su nieto:

—Déjanos solas Xiaoláng—. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su nieto, ella repitió la orden, y al verse sola con ella le preguntó con suavidad, no sin antes sonreír de una forma maliciosa—: ¡¿Señorita Azura Reed?!

Azura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, por alguna razón no le gusto cuando aquella señora se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, como león a su presa, tal vez ella no era tan alta como ella, pero su mirada era penetrante por primera vez desde que estaba en China, la hizo estremecer. Trato de disimular su miedo, cuando Mei le dijo:

—¿Masaki sabes qué estás aquí?

Azura se quedo en blanco, cuando Mei sonrío con calma y preguntó de forma directa:

—Hasta donde recuerdo, ningún Amamiya puede venir a China, como ningún Li puede venir a Japón.

—¡¿De qué está hablando señora?! — Preguntó en voz baja Azura, tratando de evadir la respuesta y Mei comentó con confianza mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina con llave:

—¡¿Por qué la única nieta de Masaki está aquí?! Kinomoto Amamiya Sakura, eres idéntica a tu abuela y a tu madre, pero … no deberías tener el cabello castaño y los ojos…— se acerco con sigilo hacia ella y al quedar cerca de su rostro, comentó con una sonrisa abierta—: Tienes ingenio, usar lentes de contacto fue acertado, entonces por qué estás aquí.

Sakura al verse descubierta, y en medio de su desconcierto contestó sin pensar:

—Es una larga historia.

—Entonces empieza querida, porque no tenemos todo el día y necesito abordar el tema del esposo de mi nieta Kaho.

—Mi abuelo no sabe que estoy aquí, yo me atreví…yo desafié al abuelo, porque no estuve de acuerdo con una decisión que él tomo, al poner a mi hermano mayo al frente de las empresas Amamiya.

Mei empezó a reír divertida, Sakura no entendía por qué, hasta que ella comentó con diversión:

—Tu abuelo debe estar histérico, quién lo diría…su propia nieta se atrevió a desafiarlo. Cuéntame cómo está tu abuelo.

—¡¿Usted conoció al abuelo?!

Mei sonrío con suavidad, cuando le afirmo con todo naturalidad:

—Tu abuelo y yo fuimos amantes por mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted y el abuelo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo paso eso?! … — Sin duda de toda las cosas que le podría decir, esa fue una que Sakura no se la esperaba, y más cuando ella se atrevió a decir:

—Incluso iba tener un hijo de él, pero lo perdí…Era otra época, mucho drama e interés familiares.

—No lo sabía.

—Es una historia pasada, entonces dime Sakura, qué haces aquí …

Sakura no sabía por donde iba empezar, pero de algo estaba segura iba hacer una día muy pero muy largo para ella.

**« Continuará » ...**


	14. CP14 Frustración y Enojo

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**« ADVERTENCIA »** A partir de este capítulo la categoría de la historia cambia de K+ a **T**. Solo para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados.

La categoría** T** es porque a partir de este capítulo usaré lenguaje soez completo, escenas de violencia y/o escenas sexuales implícitas como explicitas. Sino se sienten cómodo al leer este tipo de escenas, por favor sáltense-las. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.

* * *

**NI ROMEO - NI JULIETA.**

**CP. N°14: Frustración y Enojo.**

El sonido de una potente bofetada fue lo único que se escucho en « Katatsu'Inc » una sucursal del Grupo Li & Asociados S.R.L., ubicada en la cuidad china de Shanghái, la impotencia, la frustración e incluso la decepción fue trasmitida en ese golpe, finalmente la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos comentó en un tono mortal:

—Eres una maldita perra Tomoyo— Kaho estaba fuera de sí, le dio la espalda para tratar de calmar sus emociones y sin mirar a la mujer que había golpeado susurró más para ella que para la mujer—: Siempre sospeche de ti, pero nunca pensé que te rebajaras hacer la amante de mi marido. No sé qué es peor, saber que eres tú la primera amante de mi esposo o que la maldita zorra de mi prima Meiling se haya revolcado con él.

Tomoyo que tenía su mano en la mejilla enrojecida, solo atinó a preguntar por inercia:

—¡¿Ellos son amantes?! Yo…no sé qu…— Kaho no permitió que la mujer hiciera comentario alguno, cuando la interrumpió abrupta-mente y le reveló sin tino—: No solo se revolcaba contigo sino que lo hacía con ella. ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al convertirse en su amante?! — Esta vez no se privo de acercarse a ella como una depredador a su presa, pero no contó con que Tomoyo endureciera su mirada y respondiera con malestar:

—Yo lo amo, a ti te consta, él primero fue mío antes que ser tuyo y lo sabes…si alguien debe sentirse herida aquí soy yo — afirmó Tomoyo con enojo, cuando se acerco a Kaho y le confesó en un tono fulminante—: Ambas hemos sido engañado por ese desgraciado y aunque no justifico lo que hice…tú no eres muy diferente de mí, porque hiciste uso del poder que tiene tu familia para lograr que él te tome por espo…— Tomoyo no pudo completar la frase cuando una segunda bofetada la sorprendió. Iba a responder, pero Kaho dijo en un tono mortal:

—No me compares contigo, cuando yo empecé a salir con él, Eriol me afirmo que entre ustedes no había nada. Aún así, te pregunto— Kaho tomo un soplo fuerte de aire, para decirle finalmente—: ¡¿Por qué te rebajaste hacer su amante, cuando él se había casado conmigo?! Se te olvida que hasta íbamos a tener un hijo. Una mujer con un poco de amor propio se aparta.

—El me juró que se iba divorciar de ti y…— bajo su rostro por la vergüenza que tenía, al darse cuenta lo ingenua que fue con Eriol cuando le confesó a Kaho lo que él le había dicho sobre el bebe—: …Kaho, él me dijo que ese bebe no era de él.

—¡MIENTES!— Gritó Kaho al dar un potente puño contra el escritorio, pero la replica nunca llegó porque Tomoyo de las iras que sentía producto de su indignación, al verse engañada por el hombre que amaba, empezó a derramar lagrimas sin control y lejos de conmover a Kaho, porque al final de todo llegó a sentir empatía por ella, ya que la situación de Kaho no era muy diferente que la de Tomoyo, comentó sin vacilar:

—Estas despedida, me encargare que ninguna empresa en China te contrate.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú no puedes…— Kaho la miró con odio puro, y no dejo que ella replicara, la ignoro por completo al pasar a lado de ella, pero antes de salir de la oficina la amenazó al decirle:

—Te aconsejo que consigas un abogado— ni siquiera se digno a mirarla pero podría sentir a espaldas suya, el desconcierto de Tomoyo y se deleito al decirle con crueldad estás palabras—: Eriol, tu amante huyo, dejando un gran desfalcó en está sucursal y todo apunta a que tú le ayudaste.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no…— Kaho la dejo con la palabra en la boca, cuando salió de la oficina de su primo y se topo con él, ese fue el momento para que ella se desmoronó delante de él y Xiaoláng por inercia la atrajo hacia su pecho, Kaho comentó sin pensar mientras empezaba a llorar:

—¡¿Eriol y Meiling?! Después de todo lo que pasamos…ellos…—Kaho no podía hablar, su primo solo atinó a susurrarle con suavidad para tratar de calmar a su prima:

—Este dolor va pasar. La abuela se hará cargo del tema.

Se apartó se su primo, quién saco un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas y parte de su maquillaje corrido, entonces Kaho comentó en voz baja:

—Quiero a esa puta fuera de mi empresa Xiaoláng. Despedí a Tomoyo— su primo no hizo comentario alguno, cuando ella preguntó con interés—: ¿Sabes dónde está Meiling? ¿Alguna idea? Después de todo, tú la conoces perfectamente.

Xiaoláng solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gestó negativo, entonces Kaho exclamó con indignación:

—¡Maldita zorra! No sé qué diablos le voy hacer cuando la vea. La odio, realmente la odio—. Dijo entre diente, su primo atinó a comentar, mientras la guiaba hacia el ascensor.

—Vamos hablar con el abogado, hasta que la abuela se desocupe— al ver el semblante de curiosidad de su prima, Xiaoláng afirmó con suavidad—: Ella está reunida con una empleada de la empresa, se va demorar.

—¡¿Qué va pasar con Eriol?!— Preguntó con curiosidad Kaho, mientras terminaba de retirar su maquillaje y sonrío con nerviosismo cuando exclamó sin pensar—: ¡Oh por Dios! Perdona primo, arruine tu pañuelo.

Xiaoláng se permitió sonreír un poco más aliviado, entonces comentó con suavidad, luego de pasar un mensaje a la secretaria del abogado que iban a visitar:

—Eso no importa ahora—. Al ingresar al ascensor y luego que las puertas se cerraran, él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus primas, comentó en voz baja—: Eriol está en serios problemas. Deja que de ese tema se encargue la abuela.

Kaho suspiró con resignación y luego de un breve silencio finalmente comentó:

—Nunca me imagen pasar por esto—. Miró a su primo y se atrevió a preguntar, antes que las puertas del ascensor se abran en el piso que ellos debían bajarse—: ¿Cómo superaste lo de tu divorcio?

—Me tomó darme tiempo, que Rika solo estaba conmigo por interés, una vez que entiendes eso, el resto cae por su propio peso. No es fácil, pero no haya nada que el tiempo no cure— al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, él miró a Kaho y afirmó con suavidad—: En mi caso mantenerme ocupado ayudo mucho. Tal vez deberías hacer algo similar.

Ante la sugerencia de su primo y al seguirlo con unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, Kaho finalmente comentó en voz baja:

—Tienes razón primo. Tal vez regresé a dar clases. Necesito mantenerme ocupada.

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad, cuando exclamó con calma:

—¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora, vamos hablar con el abogado— le abrió la puerta a su prima, para que ella pase primero y afirmó en un tono que se denotaba estar un poco más aliviado—: Es hora de terminar tu matrimonio y empezar de nuevo.

Ante ese comentario Kaho solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gestó positivo, al menos por ahora tenía un fuerte motivo para terminar su matrimonio con Eriol, siempre tuvo las dudas de sus infidelidades pero descubrir a su esposo con su prima fue el detonante para que ella finalmente tome una decisión radical.

No sabía que le iba pasar en el futuro más cercano, pero por ahora se iba dedicar a poner en orden su vida.

* * *

Mientras Kaho se asesoraba con uno de los abogados de la sucursal, Meiling estaba pasando un trago amargo, al recibir una potente bofetada de su prima « Futtie », una de las hermana mayores de Xiaoláng, quién a pesar de estar de luna de miel, debido al yeso que le pusieron al romperse la pierna en los Alpes Suizos, suspendió su viaje sobre todo cuando su esposo « Harú », días anteriores le había puesto al tanto de las extrañas irregularidades en la sucursal, además ellos querían estar presentes en la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la matriarca Li, pero no contaba con que su madre « Ieran » les iba poner al tanto de los sucedido en Shanghái con Eriol y Meling.

Al ver que Meiling estaba sin palabras, Futtie le reclamó con enojo:

—Sabía que eras una completa arpía, pero llegar a meterte con el esposo de nuestra prima Kaho es demasiado.

De estar ellas solas, Meiling le hubiera devuelto la bofetada pero al ver en la suite del hotel en la que estaba a su prima con sus muletas, a su esposo y por su puesto a su tía Ieran, prefirió quedarse callada, sobre todo cuando su tía le comentó con desdén:

—La abuela habló con tus padres. Te regresas a Inglaterra Meiling.

_« ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le abra dicho la abuela a mis padres?! »_ , Pensaba Meiling con malestar, Ieran pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y comentó en voz baja antes de retirarse del lugar:

—De ahora en adelante y hasta que la abuela lo disponga, no eres bienvenida a la mansión Li. Ni a ninguna de nuestras empresas. Y en honor a la verdad Meling, me tienes profundamente decepcionada. Si depende de mí, no te volvería a ver.

Meiling abrió los ojos en señal de horror, si su tía le daba la espalda no espera algo menos de sus padres. Futtie que entendió su dilema, se limitó a mirarla con desprecio antes de salir del lugar, al verse sola Meiling solo atinó a decir por inercia:

—Mierda. Eso no está pasando. Si mis padres bloquean mis cuentas, qué se supone que haré …¡Eriol!...claro necesito ubicar a Eriol, después de todo por su culpa estoy metida en este lío.

Meiling no perdió tiempo en desconectar su móvil de la batería y con prima, marcó una, dos, tres, cuatro, más de una docena de veces y solo salía el buzón de mensaje, fue cuando lanzo su Smartphone a la cama con enojo. No podía creer en el problema que estaba metida, sin pensarlo se metió al cuarto de baño para despojarse de su yukata de forma abrupta y abrió la llave para bañarse con agua helada, pensaba que así iba poder idear un plan para salir de tal problema.

Sin embargo con enojo no pudo evitar cerrar los puños y golpear con frustración los azulejos del baño, mientras el agua helada caía sobre ella, gritó con furia:

—¡MALDITA SEA ERIOL! ¡¿Dónde mierda estás?! Todo esto es tu culpa— poco le importó si sus manos quedaban rojas o adoloridas por los golpes que daba hacia los azulejos, ella estaba enojada, sobre todo al pensar que podría quedarse sin el respaldo económico de su familia, ella iba insistir con Eriol porque según ella, si él la metió en ese problema, él debía responder por ella, aunque Meiling no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ubicarlo.

Sin duda una tarea compleja para la enfurecida mujer.

* * *

En Katatsu'Inc el ambiente era tenso, sobre todo cuando la matriarca de la familia Li, luego de escuchar la razón por la que la nieta del patriarca Amamiya estaba ahí, cómo su nieto la coacciono para que trabaje con él y la manera como ella le estaba ayudando a descubrir los movimientos irregulares que hizo Eriol durante su gerencia, finalmente le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarse bajo esa falsa identidad aquí?!

Sakura puso atención a sus palabras, y sin bajar la mirada le contestó:

—Si dependiera de mí ya estaría fuera de está sucursal, realmente no tengo un tiempo estipulado pero a Japón no regreso.

Mei se animó a ponerse de pie, antes de decir con calma, al notar los documentos que Sakura la había facilitado sobre los movimientos de dinero que hizo Eriol en la empresa:

—No puedo arriesgarme a tener a una espía dentro de mis empresa y menos si mi nieto muestra interés en el enemigo.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¿Qué está insinuando señora?— Preguntó con malestar Sakura, mientras Mei empezó a reír de una forma divertida, cuando afirmó lo obvio:

—No te exaltes, pero es obvio que sería un desatino tenerte aquí— antes que ella replicara, Mei comentó con toda naturalidad—: Si le adicionamos que mi nieto muestra interés por tenerte cerca, eso tampoco me conviene.

—Yo no tengo interés en su nieto— afirmo Sakura a la defensiva y aclaro con rapidez—: Tampoco tengo intención de pasar información de está sucursal a las empresas de mi abuelo, nosotros no hacemos eso y usted lo sabe.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero quiero que una vez que termine de aclarase del desfalco y por supuesto de poner en orden la empresa, te vas de está sucursal— antes que Sakura protestara, Mei dijo en un tono firme—: Si te quedas y quieres que guarde tu secreto, entonces vamos explotar sus habilidades financieras, serás mi nueva administradora.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero el administrador es su nieto— afirmó con sorpresa Sakura, entonces Mei expresó sin dudar:

—Mi nieto regresa a Hong Kong y tú pondrás las cosas en orden aquí. Tendrás libertad de usar el personal que desees, pero quiero ver resultados en tres meses.

—¿Usted quiere que yo levante una sucursal quebrada en tres meses?— Preguntó con asombro Sakura, mientras Mei sonrío abiertamente al decir con calma:

—Conozco de tus capacidades Sakura…o mejor dicho « Azura », vamos a trabajar juntas. Ahora puedes retirarte, si deseas puedes tomarte el día, pero mañana te quiero a primera hora aquí— Mei miró su expresión de duda en Sakura y afirmó con seriedad—: Si te niegas aceptar mi oferta, la primera persona que va saber en dónde estás será tu abuelo.

Mei se deleito cuando notó su expresión de sorpresa, así que se permitió sonreír con calma, cuando comentó con suavidad:

—Sin contar con que podemos ingresar al mercado japonés, porque tu presencia rompe nuestra tregua. ¡¿Te harás responsable de eso?! Sin contar con la reacción adversa que no dudo tendrá mi nieto, al saber quién realmente eres.

_« Está mujer es una arpía completa …¡Diablos! Me tiene en sus manos »_ , Pensaba con indignación Sakura, mientras Mei comentó en un tono divertido:

—Pagaría por ver la cara de tu abuelo cuando se enteré dónde y qué está haciendo su querida nieta. ¡¿Tienes alguna consulta o comentario?!

—Odio a los Li. Usted es una mujer manipuladora por excelencia.

Mei río abiertamente, cuando comentó con suavidad:

—Altiva, orgullosa y soberbia, se nota que eres nieta de Masaki. Sabes…— se acercó a ella con calma y le susurro a una distancia prudencial— … no soy muy diferente de él, pero estás en mis dominios, harás lo que te ordenes y si das un paso en falso me iré de frente contra tu familia. Tú decides. Por cierto, te quiero lejos de mi nieto. Lo ratifico para que no queden dudas.

Esta vez Sakura se dio la vuelta para bajar la mirada y no se privo de sonreír de manera arrogante, pero antes de hablar notó que Xiaoláng ingreso a la sala para preguntar si ya habían terminado su conversación he informar a su abuela sobre lo que les había comentado el abogado, entonces Sakura le miró con burla, expresión que le extraño y regreso su mirada a Mei, con calma afirmó tan solo para hacerla enojar:

—He tenido malos ratos— miró con intensidad a Xiaoláng y con rapidez acotó—: …pero nunca malos gustos. Así que el problema no soy yo « señora Li », tal vez debería educar mejor a sus nietos para que le hagan caso. Permiso.

Mei iba decirle algo, cuando Sakura se adelanto y comentó con soberbia:

—Me quedo porque quiero— ella nunca iba reconocer que Mei la tenía en sus manos, entonces como toda Amamiya acotó con rapidez—…porque si manejan sus empresas como está sucursal, hacerle competencia a los Li en su territorio sin duda alguna tendríamos una gran ventaja, así que no me subestime.

Sakura salió dando un portazo de ahí, mientras Mei exclamaba con enojo ante el asombró de Xiaoláng:

—Esta mocosa malcriada como se atreve hablarme así. _« Definitivamente es nieta de Masaki »_ — pensó con malestar pero al notar la presencia de su nieto le ordenó en un tono imperativo—: La señorita Reed va administrar está sucursal durante los próximos tres meses y antes que preguntes, necesito que regreses a Hong Kong, yo me voy a quedar aquí, pero mientras hacemos el traslado de puesto quiero la vigiles, y toma— Mei le entregó a su nieto, que tenía una expresión de desconcierto porque no había visto nunca una persona que le replique a la matriarca de la familia Li y se animo a preguntar con curiosidad:

—¿Por qué me entrega estos documentos? — los reviso con calma y se quedo asombrado, sobre todo cuando su abuela afirmó:

— Me los entrego la señorita Reed, la amante de Eriol los sustrajo de su caja fuerte, con estas pruebas podemos poner la denuncia de manera formal.

—Yo me encargo abuela— Xiaoláng iba salir del lugar, aun tenía un asunto que aclarar con la señorita Reed, cuando su abuela le preguntó de forma abrupta:

—¿Te interesa la señorita Reed? — Mei estudió con calma las expresiones de su nieto y antes que él contestara, ella ordenó con seriedad—: No tengo problema en aceptar que salgas con cualquier mujer, pero con ella…¡NO!

Ante el énfasis que puso en su negativa, Xiaoláng la miró con desconcierto y Mei aclaró con calma:

—Tengo mis razones. No las cuestione.

Mei salió de la sala de reuniones, dejando a su nieto sin palabras, él frunció el ceño tan solo para decir en voz alta:

—¡¿Qué diablos hizo Azura para que mi abuela me de esa orden?! …— decidió hacer un alto a sus preguntas, por ahora se iba centrar en hablar con la policía, porque el desfalco que hizo Eriol no se iba quedar impune.

* * *

Sakura había salido de la sucursal contrariada, iba tomar un taxi cuando notó cerca del lugar a su amiga Tomoyo, quién no paraba de llorar, se acercó con calma a su carro y al ponerse a la altura de su ventana le preguntó:

—¡¿Tan mal te fue con la esposa de Hiragizawa?! — Tomoyo alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sin contar con su maquillaje corrido, apenas hipo alcanzó a contestar con pesar:

—Kaho me despido de mi trabajo, Azura…no sé [hipo] ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! Eriol, huyo…su esposa me amenaz…—Tomoyo no pudo continuar con sus explicaciones, cuando Sakura frunció su ceño y dijo sin pensar:

—Es…Sakura…

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Tomoyo sin entender y Sakura suspiró con suavidad, cuando le confesó en voz baja:

—Mi nombre no es Azura Reed sino Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Por qué no bajas del carro y me dejas manejar? — la abrió la puerta para hacer bajar a Tomoyo y comentó con rapidez—: Vamos al hotel. ¿Qué dices?

—¡¿Kinomoto?! ¿Por qué me es familiar ese apellido? — Preguntaba en voz baja Tomoyo, mientras ingresaba al asiento del copiloto, entonces Sakura antes de prender el carro contestó:

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya, soy la nieta de Masaki Amamiya, en su momento maneje el departamento financiero de la « Organización Amamiya » — al notar la expresión de asombro de Tomoyo, sonrío con calma, cuando afirmo con suavidad:

—Si vamos hacer amigas tenemos que ser honesta entre nosotros. Además voy administrar esta sucursal, si la señora Hiragizawa te despidió, yo te vuelvo a contratar, porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda para poner las cosas en orden en está sucursal.

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, cuando Sakura aclaró con suavidad antes de salir del lugar:

—En el trayecto te contaré por qué salí de Japón, solo te pido que me escuches en silencio. ¡¿Aceptas?!

Ante el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, Sakura sonrío a Tomoyo con confianza, era hora de tener una amiga que le cuide las espaldas, sobre todo con la amenaza latente de la matriarca Li.

* * *

Ajenos a los incidentes dados en Shanghái, en Tianjin al norte de China, Eriol había llegado en completa zozobra, cuando exclamó con malestar:

—Maldita sea esos papeles … ¡¿Quién mierda los tomo?! Debí haberlos quemado en su momento.

—¡Aquí estás!— Afirmó con toda naturalidad un imponente hombre de un metro noventa de algo, que tenía una gabardina de color negra, entonces Eriol le entregó una maleta con dinero y disimulando su nerviosismo, comentó con aparente calma—: El dinero tal como pediste.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Hiragizawa. El siguiente movimiento lo haremos en dos meses— comentó el hombre al abrir la maleta y cerrarla de forma abrupta al notar que el dinero estaba completo y Eriol comentó en voz baja:

—No es posible seguir haciendo negocios « buitre » , hay cambio de directiva en la sucursal y se viene una auditoría completa, es mejor dejar los negocios postergados por ahora.

El hombre lo miró con interés, pero Eriol se adelanto y le dijo:

—Me iré al exterior por un par de semanas, pero al regresar te contacto y retomamos los negocios. Avísale al jefe y sino quieren seguir con el tema lo entenderé.

—¡¿Te estás saliendo del negocio?! — Preguntó el hombre con interés y Eriol contestó moviendo la cabeza con un gestó negativo y aclaró con calma:

—Mi esposa perdió el bebe y nos vamos a tomar un tiempo de pareja, es solo eso, cuando regrese los contacto.

El hombre pareció quedar satisfecho con la explicación, Eriol al verse solo en la suite de aquel motel, no perdió tiempo en cambiarse de ropa, mientras pensaba:

_« Necesito salir del país, a estos tipos los van a descubrir y si eso pasa…son capaces de matarme…¡Maldita Sea! Necesito averiguar quién tomó los papeles »_

Ignoró por completo el parpadear de su móvil y se dispuso a salir del lugar, tenía que huir del país ese mismo día, antes que quede descubierto que él pertenece a una banda de mafiosos que se dedican entre otras cosas al lavado de activo y por ende de dinero.

Por ahora su destino era desconocido.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Les invito a leer el capítulo que publique ayer de « Militares y Civiles » y el Extra Final de mi mini-FF « El íncubo » que voy a publicar el fin de semana.

2.- Un agradecimiento especial a « didi87 » quién me dio la idea de la bofetada, como saben perdí toda mi información tanto personal como las de mis ediciones incluido los capítulos finales de cada una de mis historias :'( :'( :'( por lo que toda idea que me puedan dar para incorporarlas a mis historias son bien recibidas. En fin, gracias por leer y por sus en contacto.

Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	15. CP15 ¡ULTIMÁTUM!

**[DDR] **SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**NI ROMEO - NI JULIETA**

**CP. N°15: ¡ULTIMÁTUM!**

Mientras Mei lidiaba con uno de sus hijos, el padre de Meiling, le daba instrucciones de cómo proceder con su descarriada nieta, Kaho se había quedado dormida luego de llorar por varias horas en uno de los sillones de la amplia oficina, el ultimátum que dio Mei fue claro al decir:

—Meiling no tendrá acceso a mi fortuna. Las desheredó por completo. ¡¿Lo entiendes Yuang?!—Preguntó Mei a su hijo menor, cuando este contestó con malestar:

—Entiendo perfectamente, no necesita darme más instrucciones en este momento…no tengo hija—. Afirmó en un tono mortal el hombre, su indignación era tan grande qué aún no asimilaba lo que había hecho su hija menor, finalmente se animó a preguntar—: ¡¿Cómo está mi sobrina?! ¡¿Se va divorciar de ese desgraciado?!...quiero que por favor madre, le deje saber que cuenta con nuestro respaldo y hablare con mi hermana al respecto.

—No te preocupes por ella, Hanna está de regreso de París en dos días y se quedará con Kaho, en este momento he dispuesto que mi sobrina deje la mansión Hiragizawa, los trámites del divorcio van empezar y ahora mi nieto Xiaoláng está en la comisaría para poner la respectiva denuncia contra Eriol Hiragizawa, incluso vamos ofrecer una recompensa para ver a ese sujeto tras las rejas.

—¡Maldita Sea! Nunca me imagine que Eriol sería capaz de engañar a su esposa menos con una de mis hijas, pero de ahí a usar nuestras empresas para lavar dinero…es un completo desgraciado.

—Espero verte en mi cumpleaños. Ahí vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en varias cosas.

—¡¿Madre, celebrara su cumpleaños a pesar de lo sucedido?! — Preguntó su hijo con asombro y Mei mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de su nieta, ella había heredado los rasgo de su padre, un irlandés de ascendencia japonesa pero radicado en China, finalmente contestó con suavidad:

—Aprovecharé para hacer que mi nieta se distraiga y pase el trago amargo de su divorcio. Kaho tiene toda una vida por delante y sin duda ver a mis otras nietas, las hijas de Hien le van a subir el ánimo, esas niñas por naturaleza son unas escandalosas, espero ver a Kanna y Danna en la fiesta.

—¡¿Niñas?! Madre, por favor mis sobrinas son unas mujeres adultas, por mis hijas no puedo responder, Kanna está en Canadá va empezar el diplomado y Danna ingreso a la facultad de medicina, finalmente se decidió por psiquiatría, no sé cómo este su horario, pero independientemente de mis hijas, yo estaré presente. Poco probable mi esposa, ella ahora está en África, la cruzada que dirige se tomará cerca de tres meses en terminar sus misiones.

—¡Entiendo!...Bueno hijo, espero verte pronto además tengo algo importante que contarte, pero te lo diré en persona.

* * *

Mientras Mei comentaba a breves rasgo lo que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños, porque ese año lo iban a celebrar en una de sus haciendas « La Herradura » que quedaba en las afueras de Hong Kong, Tomoyo se quedaba sin palabras al saber toda la historia detrás « Azura Reed » , al llegar al hotel donde se hospedad con Sakura, la siguió en completo silencio hacia el restaurante del hotel y se animó a preguntar:

—¡¿Tu abuelo sabe qué estas en China?! — Hizo un alto al resto de preguntas, cuando uno de los meseros le dio la carta y ofreció el especial del día, luego de pedir algunas entradas frías además de algo para tomar, Sakura contestó con naturalidad:

—Lo debe saber, el abuelo no es ningún tonto…pero no le perdono que me haya hecho trabajar por tres años seguidos para al final escoger a mi hermano. Ahora, mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿qué vas hacer con respecto a la propuesta que te hice?

Tomoyo la miró con interés y se tomó su tiempo en contestar al decirle:

—No creo que sea buena idea, la señora Hira…Kaho no me quiere en la empresa, si ella sabe que estoy en la empresa de nuevo, no dudo que cause problemas—. Comentó Tomoyo en un tono bajo al tocarse por segunda vez su rostro y recordar con vergüenza lo sucedido entre ellas, entonces Sakura afirmó con naturalidad:

— Eso no va pasar, porque te necesito a mi lado, la matriarca Li fue clara al decirme que tengo tres meses para sanear la empresa, pero tú manejas la parte financiera, tú vas a trabajar para mí y de hacerse presente Kaho en la empresa no voy a permitir que se te acerque. Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Ajenos a los incidentes en China, en alguna parte de Europa los primos Amamiya, se encontraban luego de una apretada agenda laboral, Methis después de ordenaba una botella de whisky comentó en voz alta:

—El cumpleaños del abuelo será la siguiente semana. Es la primera vez que Sakura no va estar presente. ¡¿Qué saben de ella?!— Todos miraron Ariel y él comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—¡¿Por qué diablos me miran así?!— No dejo que sus primos hagan comentario alguno, cuando él dijo sin pensar—: Ella está en alguna parte de China, tengo la certeza que no la hemos de ver al menos por un año.

—¡¿Tanto tiempo?!— Preguntó con asombro Lince, mientras Abel comentaba con rapidez:

—No vamos a calarnos el mal humor del abuelo por un año completo…debemos hacer algo para que Sakura razone y regrese a Tokio. ¡¿Sabes exactamente dónde está Ariel?!— Antes que él contestara, intervino Lince para afirmar con malestar:

—Touya está furioso, el contrato de Lituana, sobre las minas de diamantes se canceló, este ese el tercer contrato que pierde, todo porque los Li se han anticipado en las licitaciones. ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! Me dio un ultimátum, sino conseguimos el contrato de Rumanía, ni nos molestemos en regresar.

—¿Quién diablos se cree?—Preguntó Abel con malestar, mientras se disponía ordenar algo ligero del menú, cuando Ariel comentó en voz alta:

—Si Sakura no se presenta en el cumpleaños del abuelo, necesito que me cubran…— al notar el interés de su hermano y de sus dos primos, comentó con rapidez—: Iré a China, pero antes necesito investigar que identidad falsa uso Sakura para rastre-arla y así me toque traerla arrastras, lo haré…porque no pienso calarme más las amenazas del abuelo. Además con lo que hizo al borrar la información financiera de la empresa, Touya está insoportable y se supone que debemos viajar en dos semanas a Dubai.

—Yo te colaboró con el tema, es hora de traer a esa mucha-chita insensata a Japón—. Comentó con determinación Methis, mientras ordenaba algo para comer y Ariel comentó en voz baja:

—Solo espero que Sakura no haya cometido el desatino de ir a trabajar a las empresas Li, porque eso desbordaría las iras del abuelo. ¡¿No creo qué sea tan pero tan osada?! ¿Verdad?...

Ante esas preguntas, el silencio fue abrumador, finalmente Lince decidió intervenir para comentar en voz baja, con una sonrisa incomoda:

—Sakura, es una niña caprichosa pero no llegaría a tales extremos…porque si lo hace, el abuelo no dudaría en des-heredarla.

—Eso no va pasar— afirmo con toda naturalidad Methis, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con whisky y señalo lo obvio—: El abuelo está molesto porque por primera vez su única nieta, su adoración, su vida…

—¡YA!— Gritaron los hombres al mismo tiempo, mientras Methis río con nerviosismo, al decir:

—Está molesto, porque por primera vez alguien se atrevió a desafiarlo y ese alguien, esa su nieta preferida. El abuelo le pudre perder el control sobre ella. Así que Ariel, no sé qué tengas que hacer, pero necesitamos que la traigas de regreso porque el mal humor de Touya pasa, pero el del abuelo, no …definitivamente no.

Los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo al respecto, era hora de traer a la insensata de su prima, como ellos le llamaron a Sakura, después de haber desafiado a su abuelo.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de los primos Amamiya, Touya estaba mirando sus últimos balance, no podía creer que su hermana haya borrado incluso hasta los respaldos, tan enojado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, quién le preguntó con un tono serio:

—¡¿El aura asesina que despides no es propia de un presidente corporativo?! Pareces un asesino a suelto. ¿Qué sucede hijo? — Al captar la atención de su hijo y luego que este exhalo el aire retenido abrupta-mente, comentó con malestar:

—Tu hija—señalo en un tono mortal, mientras mostraba su laptop a su padre y comentó con rapidez—: Inicio el rumor que nuestras empresas están en problema, nuestras acciones en la bolsa de New York se vinieron a la baja, he perdido el 15% de … ¿por qué pones esa cara, padre? ¿no me crees?

Fujitaka revisó con calma los índices financieros, cuando sonrío con malicia y dijo para malestar de su hijo:

—¡Impresionante! Lo qué hace un rumor— al notar el semblante de desconcierto de su hijo mayor, no dudo en abrir su table y le mostró un reportaje del « New York Time » que tenía por titular:

_« Discriminación en pleno siglo XXI »_

_Increíble pero cierto, en una reconocida metrópolis de un país asiático, el simple hecho de ser mujer es una trabaja para aspirar a un cargo superior, no importa si la preparación académica de la mujer es de primera, basta con que sea mujer para no tener acceso a la presidencia de uno de los grupos más poderosos de Asia._

El reportaje se extendía para mencionar los logros de « Sakura Kinomoto » a través del tiempo que fue parte de la organización Amamiya y en el que exponía no solo a su hermano sino a su familia completa y la simple frase, _« ¿C__ómo va influir la ausencia de tal mujer en la organización ? __»_, fue el detonante para que el mundo de los negocios reacciones, de una manera adversa.

—¡Maldita Sea! ¡¿Cuándo Sakura dio está entrevista?! — Preguntó Touya con malestar y acotó con rapidez—: ¡¿El abuelo sabe al respecto?! … Debe de saber, ahora entiendo porque de su mal humor.

Fujitaka estudió las expresiones de su hijo y finalmente se animó a decir:

—Deja de perder el tiempo y haz una estrategia para esparcir ese rumor—. Al notar que tenía la atención completa de su hijo, este afirmó con calma—: Demuéstrale a tu hermana, que mereces ser el presidente de nuestra organización.

Touya frunció el ceño, pero no dijo palabras alguna, cuando pensó internamente al ver salir a su padre de su oficina:

_« Muy bien hermana, quieres jugar … entonces vamos a jugar »_

* * *

Ajenos al revuelo dado en Tokio por el falso rumor de la inestabilidad de las empresas pertenecientes a la organización Amamiya, Xiaoláng había terminado de salir de la comisaría para poner la respectiva denuncia, Wei que estaba con él, preguntó en un tono bajo:

—¿Vamos a la oficina joven Xiaoláng o prefiere que lo lleve a otro lado? — Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que Xiaoláng no contestó, porque él estaba completamente intrigado por el interés de su abuela en la señorita Reed, cuando sin haberlo previsto notó que ella salía del hotel en el que estaba hospedada y cerca de ella estaba Tomoyo, ambas parecían estar menos estresadas, fue cuándo frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar:

—No, déjame aquí — Xiaoláng no espero que Wei contestara, cuando se apresuro a bajarse del carro y seguir a las mujeres a una distancia prudencial y al acercarse escucho la risa de ambas, pero se quedo sin palabras cuando Tomoyo comentó sin pensar:

—Eres todo un caso Sakura…

—¡¿Sakura?! ¿Por qué Daidoji le dijo Sakura? — Preguntó en voz alta Xiaoláng al cruzarse delante de las mujeres y hacerlas asustar, no por tomarlas desprevenidas sino por el tono que uso en su pregunta.

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo, cuando ella recompuso su expresión y comentó en un tono divertido:

—¡Esto ya es acoso! ¡¿Señor Li, acaso su abuela no le dijo que no se me acerque?!

—No me venga con eso señorita Reed, si es que ese es su apellido...además, le recuerdo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente—comentó Xiaoláng entre dientes, mientras Tomoyo se quedaba sin saber que decir, Sakura pensaba a mil por hora para inventar una excusa creíble, que justificara el por qué Tomoyo la llamó por su nombre real.

Sin duda iba hacer una larga tarde, porque el hombre se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ir, sin tener alguna respuesta que lo convenza.

* * *

**« Continuará » …**


End file.
